The Chosen One
by ZenoNoKyuubi
Summary: Five thousand years ago, there was a prophecy. The prophecy was about a child with the purest of souls, keeping the most corrupted of souls imprisoned in his body. This child was told to have the potential to surpass the gods. Mortal Kombat xover. NaruX?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Okay guys, this is not gonna be a oneshot or anything like that. But when I get an idea for something, I need to write it down and that's exactly what I had now. This is a Mortal Kombat Xover. Hope you'll like it.

* * *

**Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, was dead. Two days ago he used a Fuuin jutsu to seal the demon lord Kyuubi into his new born son.

Young Naruto was laying in his crib with the Sandaime Hokage and Hatake Kakashi, student of Namikaze Minato, watching over him in the Hokages office. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck through the window, blinding the two. Once they regained their ability to see they saw a man leaning over the crib, instecting the child. This man had long silver hair and a hat (I don't know what they're called but you all know what kind of hat and clothes Raiden wears). Sandaime and Kakashi each took a defensive stance and glared at the intruder.

"Who are you?" Sandaime demanded making the thunder god smirk. (If you haven't figured out that it is Raiden yet, I'm gonna slap you.)

"I am Raiden (See?), God of thunder and protector of earth realm." he said with his eyes filled with electricity and thunder crackled in the sky for effect. "And I'm here to take this child away to train him."

Sandaime raised an eyebrow. "And why, if you really are a god, would you do that?"

"Five thousand years ago, there was a prophecy. The prophecy was about a child with the purest of souls, keeping the most corrupted of souls imprisoned in his body. This child was told to have the potential to either bring peace to the realms or destroy them. This prophecy was told in every realm, only that they only said that the child would either bring piece to or destroy their respective realm. The whole thing was only told to the elder gods who in turn told me. I've been searcing for this boy who has the potential to even surpass the elder gods ever since the prophecy was told and I plan to take him away and have him compete in Mortal Kombat." Raiden said making the Hokages eyes widen.

"Mortal Kombat? Is that real?" he asked and Raiden nodded while Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Mortal Kombat? What do you mean Hokage-sama?" he asked wth looking at Sandaime from the corner of his eye.

"My sensei, Shodai Hokage told me that he had been offered to fight in Mortal kombat."

"Yes, Mortal Kombat is the tournament where humans fight for their own realm, defending it against the emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn." Raiden said while Sandaime nodded.

"Fine, you can take him with you but can you bring him back when he is 12? It was his fathers wish that he becomes a ninja of this village." he said and Raiden gave a short bow.

"Very well." Raiden said and picked up Naruto before disappearing in a flash of thunder.

Sandaime sighed. 'Grow up strong Naruto.' he thought before going to tell the council.

* * *

Raiden appeared outside a Shaolin temple with the baby in his arms. He walked through the temple until he got to the room of Kung Lao. 

Kung Lao was the last known descendant of the Great Kung Lao, a former Champion of Mortal Kombat, who lost the title to Goro 500 years previous. Like his best friend, Liu Kang, Kung Lao is also a member of the White Lotus Society. Kung Lao was originally the one to represent the Temple of Light in the Mortal Kombat tournament. He fought bravely and defeated the emperor Shao Kahn. Afterwards, Kung Lao retreated to the White Lotus Society to teeach a new generation of warriors for the coming ages.

"Greetings Lord Raiden." Kung Lao said and bowed at the presence of the god.

"Greetings Kung Lao." Raiden said with a nod.

"Something tells me that you didn't just come here to say hello." Kung Lao said making Raiden chuckle.

"No. You've heard of the destined child right?" Raiden said getting a nod from Kung Lao.

"The child with the potential to exceed the elder gods right?"

"Yes. I have that child right here. And I want you to train him." Raiden said making Kung Laos eyes widen.

"It would be my pleasure Lord Raiden." Lao said with a bow.

"Of course you will not be the only one to train him. I will ask for the assisstance of the Lin Kuei as well." Raiden said as he handed Naruto over to Kung Lao. "You will train him for the first six years, then the Lin Kuei will take over before you will go with him to his home village and train him for the last three years so he can be ready for the tournament."

"What's his name?"

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." and with that Raiden disappeared in a flash of lightning again.

Kung Lao looked at the baby in his arms. "Uzumaki Naruto huh? I knew your mother you know. Nice woman, really strong. You're going to be strong to. I'll personally see to that... We must get you a hat too."

* * *

Raiden once again appeared in Sandaimes office where said old man was reading his Icha Icha Paradise, only this time he appeared quietly. Raiden just sneaked up behind the Hokage and read over his shoulder. 

"This is a kinda dirty book isn't it?" he asked scaring the shit out of the Hokage.

"R-Raiden-sama?! What are you doing back here?" he asked while trying to calm his raging old heart.

"I came to tell you that when Naruto comes back in twelve years he will know of his lineage, so you should really tell the rest of the village, don't worry about assassins, he will be well protected. And give him his fathers techniques as well." Raiden sais and before the Hokage could answer he just disappeared once again.

The Hokage rubbed his temples. "God, I feel a migrane coming.'

Raiden showed up again with three scrolls in his hands. "I'm taking these too. they seem to be the demand if you want to graduate here." he said before disappearing again.

* * *

6 years later. 

Naruto was standing at the gates of the White Lotus Society infront of Kung Lao who had a proud smile on his face.

"Naruto. You have progressed faster than I would've ever imagined. I have taught you everything I know. I can't teach you anything else. Remember that even though you have mastered my teachings, you can never master it enough. Train hard and practice regularly. I will head to Outworld and find Bo Rai Cho. When we meet again in 6 years, I will have more to teach you. Farewell. Make the Lin Kuei as proud as you've made me." Lao said and bowed to the six year old child.

"Hai sensei. I will do my best to become a greater warrior under the Lin Kueis tutouring and I will look forward to the next time we meet." Naruto said and bowed back while Lao laughed.

"Of course you'll look forward to it. You're going to Konoha then." Lao said with a grin that Naruto mimicked.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed before turning around to go with Raiden who was waiting for him. Raiden grabbed the boys shoulder and teleported to the Lin Kuei temple where Sub-zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei clan was waiting. When Raiden showed up Sub-zero bowed.

"Greeting Lord Raiden. Is this the boy?" he asked pointing at Naruto and Raiden nodded.

"Yes it is. Train him well. See ya later Naruto." Raiden said before disappearing. Sub-zero walked up to Naruto.

"So, are you ready?" he asked Naruto who nodded and bowed.

"Hai. I will try my hardest to make you proud of me sensei." he said and Sub-zero smiled behind his mask.

'Good, he's well mannered.' he thought before leading Naruto inside.

The next six years Naruto was training with five senseis.

Sub-zero, Grandmaster of Lin-kuei, taught him how to create and manipulate ice.

Smoke, ally of Sub-zero and master assassin, taught him the Shadow arts.

Shujinko, wise elder, taught him the Nameless arts.

Reptile, master of stealth and deceipt, taught him about stealth and illusions.

Noob Saibot, Sub-zeros formerly dead older brother, taught him how to wield a katana and saber claws (Riddicks knifes from Chronicles of Riddick).

* * *

Another 6 years later. 

Naruto was walking away from the Lin Kuei temple with Kung Lao. All of his senseis had taught him everything they knew and they were as proud as Kung Lao, if not prouder.

"Oh! I have something for you." Kung Lao said and took his hat off and gave it to Naruto who just accepted it wide eyed.

"Y-Your hat? Sensei?" he asked and looked up at Lao who smiled.

"You've earned it. And I saw the way you looked at it while you were training with me." he told Naruto who bowed deeply before putting it on.

"Domo arrigato sensei. I will wear this with pride." he said and smiled (His clothes are the same as Kung Laos in MK3. Kung Laos are the same as in MK: Armageddon).

Kung Lao just smiled as they kept on walking.

* * *

One week later. 

Two figures were seen walking towards the gates of Konoha. At the gates the Sandaime and the council were waiting for them to come. When the council had heard of the prophecy and about Raiden taking Naruto to train him, they didn't believe Naruto to be a demon. After all, what kind of protector of earth would Raiden be if he trained a demon who wants to destroy earth? When the Hokages two former teammates Homura and Koharu heard the name Mortal Kombat, they believed what Sarutobi said.

Once Naruto and Kung Lao came up to the gates they greeted the council and Hokage by bowing.

"Greetings Hokage-sama. As Raiden promised, my student Naruto has come back to become a ninja of this village." Lao said and Sarutobi nodded.

"Very well. Come with me Naruto. I'll take you to the academy." he told Naruto who nodded and followed, leaving Lao to explain to the council what he had been teaching the kid.

"Now Naruto, I know you don't remember me but I was actually the one who took care of you the first two days of your life." Sarutobi said as they walked through the streets of Konoha.

"I remember. I have photographic memory and remember everything since the day I was born. I even remember my dads smiling face." Naruto told Sarutobi who nodded in understanding.

"So then you remember me?"

"Yes. I even remember the look on your face when Raiden showed up." Naruto said with a chuckle. "I could almost see your heart pounding in your chest."

Sarutobi just grumbled for the rest of the way. When they got to the academy Naruto decided to ask a question that had been bothering him for several years.

"Hokage-sama, why do you only require for a academy student to perform those three standard jutsus? Even though their good to have in a battle, one must have more skills than that if you want to win one." he said and Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes of course, but that's what the jounin senseis are for." he told Naruto who nodded in understanding.

They walked into the classroom 2D where the class was just about to start their exam.

"Iruka-kun. Do you think you have room for a late graduate?" Sarutobi asked Iruka who nodded.

"Of course, but he doesn't know what I've been teaching this class." Iruka said.

"He's been privatly tutoured." Sarutobi said making a certain emo Uchiha seethe with anger.

'He gets privatly tutoured and not me, an Uchiha?!' he thought with narrowed eyes.

"Class, meet Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." Sarutobi told the class while Naruto bowed.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Naruto said before looking up at the Uchiha. "Well, maybe not you. Your soul is dark." he said before taking a seat next to a pineapple haired kid.

'Oh no! Don't tell me he's gonna start talking to me. I just wanna sleep.' Shikamaru thought and looked over at Naruto to see him with his eyes closed in meditation. 'Oh thank God!'

"Alright, we'll begin the written exams now." Iruka said and started handing out papers for everyone.

Naruto did excellent on his written and practical tests. Now he just had the jutsu tests left.

"Alright Naruto. Perform a Kawarimi." Iroka ordered Naruto who nodded and seal lessly performed the demanded jutsu, leaving Iruka and the class wide eyed.

"G-Good. Now Henge into me." Iruka said and Naruto once again did the jutsu seal lessly.

"How did you do that?" one Inuzuka Kiba asked from behind him making Naruto turn around.

"Using seals for a jutsu gives your opponent a warning for when you're about to use one. All the jutsus I've learned, I've mastered to a degree where I do not need to use seals." Naruto said before turning to Iruka again. "Is there anything else?"

"Y-Yeah. Perform a Bunshin please."

"Can it be any kind of Bunshin?"

"Yes."

"Very well." Naruto said and performed a Kage Bunshin. Raiden had been kind of pissed off when Naruto could perform the hardest Lin Kuei techniques but not a simple bunshin. When he found out that Naruto had to much chakra for said jutsu, he went back to Konoha to see if there were any other bunshins that required more chakra. So he looked around and copied down the Kage Bunshin from the forbidden scroll.

"Congratulations Naruto. You pass." Iruka said and handed Naruto a Hitai-ate that Naruto put on his vest. "Come back here tomorrow to get your team and meet your sensei."

Naruto nodded and left the classrom and the shocked class.

* * *

**The first chapter is done!**

**Who should be his sensei?**

**Asuma?  
Kurenai?  
Kakashi?  
Anko?  
Jiraiya?**

**And who should he be paired with?**

**Anko?  
Kurenai?  
Hana?  
Tsume?  
Yuugao?**

**R&R!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! ZnK here. One of you got pissed because I didn't let Scorpion teach him. You know why? Because Scorpion is from a clan that hates the Lin Kuei! He can't work with him! Naruto will fight him later on. Sensei will be...**

**Jiraiya and Kurenai! Jiraiya will be his permanent teacher while Kurenai will teach him Genjutsu on the side.**

**Pairings are still undecided. Harem is an option.**

**Raiden is kinda OOC.

* * *

**Naruto discreetly got swallowed by the shadows, entering the shadow realm. From there he ran to the Hokages tower to see what he was doing. When he got there, he saw the Hokage sitting behind his desk, watching through his crystal ball with the jounin senseis.

"I can't find him anywhere!" the Hokage exclaimed while searching everywhere for Naruto who chuckled before appearing behind Sarutobi, looking over his shoulder.

"Didn't you know that it's impolite to spy Hokage-sama?" he asked scaring the shit out of everyone there.

"N-Naruto?! How did you get here?" Sarutobi asked Naruto who shrugged.

"I ran." he said making the people present sweatdrop.

"Oookay. So what are you here for?" Sarutobi asked.

"I know how you set your teams up. Raiden-sama told me. I came here to tell you that I will NOT be placed on the Uchihas team, fathers wish for me to become a ninja or not."

"So what do you propose I do then?" Sarutobi asked Naruto who shrugged once again.

"I don't know. Put me under a sensei alone. I know I can beat a jounin. I beat that green abomination who was heading out of the village with his team on my way here. He's a jounin right?" Naruto asked making everyone present go wide eyed.

"Y-You beat Maito Gai in a Taijutsu match?" Asuma asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. So what? I'm really good at Taijutsu. The only thing I need to be taught is Gen- and Ninjutsu." Naruto said and the Hokage nodded.

"Very well. I'll see what I can do. By the way, here are the keys to your new house. The Namikaze compound is located next to the Hyuuga compound." he said and tossed a set of keys to Naruto who caught them and bowed.

"Arrigato Hokage-sama. Ja Ne." and with that he sank into his own shadow again. Once he was gone Sarutobi started rubbing his temples.

"I feel my migraine coming back."

* * *

Naruto was casually walking down the streets of Konoha, ignoring the hungry looks the females between ages 11-55 sent him when they looked at his lean muscles (He is built like Kung Lao from the movie MK3). 'I gotta eat something and then I'm finding Lao-sensei for training.' he thought and nodded to himself. He walked in to the Ichiraku Ramen stand and sat down. 

The young woman working there just stood there looking at him with a blush until he cleared his throat.

"Um, excuse me?" he asked snapping the woman out of her trance.

"Oh! Sorry. Welcome to Ichiraku. I'm Ayame, What can I get you?" she asked with a kind smile.

"I'll have a large bowl of vegetable ramen. I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way." Naruto said and shook hands with the woman who nodded.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-san. Your ramen will be ready shortly." she said before disappearing to the back of the stand.

When Naruto had finished eating, he closed his eyes and tried to find Laos life energy. Shujinko had taught him that ones life energy was like DNA, none was the same as another. He found Lao on top of the Hokage Monument gazing over the village. Naruto sneaked up behind him and said one word.

"Training." he told Lao who didn't even flinch.

"I know. But we need a place to train at." Lao said and Naruto started jingling his keys.

"We can go to my clan compound." Naruto said and Lao nodded.

"Take us there." he said and Naruto grabed his arm before turning them both into a gray mist.

They reanimated outside the Namikaze compound. Lao suddered.

"Woah. My skin is could but I'm really hot inside." he said and Naruto laughed.

"Yea, you never do get used to that." he said and walked to the back of the compound where there was a training ground.

"Ok! I'm gonna teach you what has been drilled into my head by Bo Rai Cho for the last six years." Lao said and started a brutal training session.

Later that evening Naruto was once again walking around in Konoha, trying to memorize every street in the village.

A shout of "Stop that dog!" was heard. Naruto turned around to see a very beautiful woman with red marks on her cheeks chasing a large wolf like dog together with another wolf like dog who onlt had one eye and one ear. Naruto stomped the ground infront of him. Freezing pretty much the whole street. The dog slipped and slided until he was stopped by Narutos foot. The woman ran up to them and bowed her head while panting slightly.

"Thank you for stopping him. As soon as he heard the word 'bath' he ran like a bat out of hell." she said and extended her hand. "I'm Inuzuka Tsume. You're that new kid that Kiba told me showed up in the academy right?" she asked Naruto who put his hand on his chin.

"Kiba... Did he have red marks on his cheeks like you and a small white dog?" he asked and Tsume nodded. "He's your son? I'd take you for his sister." he said making Tsume blush slightly. "Yes I met him. That loud mouth of his is gonna get him killed some day."

Tsume nodded after shaking off her blush. "That's what I've been telling him. Thank you again for stopping him." she said before she picked up the dog and walk away, talking to the dog. "It doesn't matter how much you struggle, you're still taking a bath!" she told the dog who howled in agony.

"You know that what you're thinking of right now is considered pedophilia right?" The one eyed dog Kuromaru asked Tsume who blushed once again.

"He doesn't look twelve. And did you see that body?" she asked as she shuddered in delight. "But if I can't have him then I will sure as hell hook him up with Hana so I can at least watch him."

* * *

Kurenai was sitting at a Dango shop with her best friend Anko talking about the new kid. 

"He really doesn't look like he's twelve!" she told Anko who laughed.

"Pedophile." she said making a vein appear in in Kurenais forehead. "Though if he looks like you said he look, I wouldn't mind being called a pedophile."

"Anko! You're not thinking what I think are you?" Kurenai asked her friend who grinned.

"Of course I am! It's me we're talking about here remember? Plus, if he wants to, who am I to decline?" Anko asked while Kurenai sighed.

* * *

'What to do now?' Naruto thought as he walked down a lonely road at sunset. He was interuppted from his thoughts as he felt something bite him in the shoulder. He looked over to see what looked like the skull of a dragon stuck to a rope. He traced the rope to the end where it was stuck to a mans hand. Said man was wearing a black and yellow outfit that looked alot like the traditional Lin Kuei outfit. 

"So you're the prodigy of the Lin Kuei clan. And you're not even Lin Kuei by blood!" the man said and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You must be Scorpion, leader of the Shirai Ryu clan. Sub-zero-sama told me about you. You killed Saibot-sensei." he stated and Scorpion chuckled.

"I see my reputation proceeds me. Now get over here!" he said and pulled the rope making Naruto fly towards his direction.

In the Hokage tower, Sarutobi was watching the whole thing, ready to intervene if things got out of hand with the jounin senseis.

Naruto flew through the air, straight towards Scorpion who was getting ready to uppercut Naruto into oblivion. Naruto grabbed the robe and pulled so he turned, flying towards Scorpion with his feet first. He slammed his feet into Scorpions chest and cut off the rope with his hat, killing the dragon skull thingy. He charged Scorpion with a flying back spin kick that was blocked. Once he was back on the ground he was met with a high kick to his face, sending him stumbling backwards.

"This isn't even a challenge." Scorpion said arrogantly and charged. He came at Naruto with a flurry of punches and kicks that almost all were blocked and countered. After a few minutes of trading punches and kicks they were standing a few feet away from eachother, panting. They charged eachother with a flying kick, both of which connected, sending them to the ground. Naruto managed to get up thanks to his freakish stamina.

"You're lucky I'm tired from training my ass off all day." Naruto said with a smirk. "Why are you doing this?"

"Shao Kahn promised that he'd revive my clan if I'd kill you." Scorpion said with a sigh, indicating that he had admitted defeat.

Naruto sighed to. "No man can resurrect the dead. Their souls have already passed on so if he could, he would still only be reanimating a mindless puppet. Just look at you. Your soul has been moved from your original body down to the Netherrealm. Could you go back to your original body?" he asked Scorpion who shook his head.

"Now that I think of it, no. Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Because of your love for your family. Once Shao Kahn said that he could resurrect them, that was all you could think of, you couldn't think straight." Naruto said and offered Scorpion a hand. "For example, didn't you make a vow to Sub-zero-sama that you'd protect him for killing his brother? You attacked him anyway." he said as Scorpion accepted the gesture of friendship. "Join me in my battle against Shao Kahn in three years and I will do everything in my power to reunite you with your family."

"But you said that no man can resurrect the dead." Scorpion said and Naruto smiled.

"They can't. But I'm not talking about resurrection. I'm talking about letting your tortured soul move on to the afterlife." he said making Scorpion bow.

"Arrigato. From here on out I swear my alliengence as your loyal follower." Scorpion told Naruto who pulled him to his feet.

"I'm in no need for followers. I'm in need for friends." he said and Scorpion nodded before turning to walk away.

"Then I will do everything I can to ensure your success as your friend. Maybe I can even train you." Scorpion said with a smile hidden behind his mask. "If you want."

Naruto smiled back. "It would be an honor to be trained by the leader of the Shirai Ryu." he said and Scorpion nodded before disappearing, but not before saying "Our training will begin in one week. Be prepared."

Naruto smiled before limping back home.

* * *

In the Hokage tower Sarutobi and the jounins watched in awe as the two skilled warriors danced their deadly dance. After the fight was over they heard a voice from behind them. 

"It seems that he will be bringing peace to the realms instead of destroying them." Raiden said scaring the shit out of them just like Naruto had done.

"Holy hell! What is it with you people and sneaking up on allies?!" Sarutobi shouted making Raiden chuckle.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just the joy of hearing your hearts beat a thousand beats a minute." he said with a shrug. "Anyway, why haven't you given him the scrolls Sarutobi?"

"I was planning to do that tomorrow." Sarutobi said after taking a few calming breaths.

"Oh! In that case... Carry on!" Raiden said before vanishing, leaving a sweatdropping crowd behind.

"He's a strange fellow isn't he?" Sarutobi asked with a sigh.

"Not exactly what I would expect from a god." Kakashi said before pulling out his trusty Icha Icha.

* * *

The next day when Naruto woke up at 4 am he got up and started doing his morning exercises. 500 Sit-ups, 500 push-ups and 500 squats. Punching a log 500 times with each hand and kicking it 500 times with each leg. After that he put on his hat and started running 300 laps around the village. With 1000 pound weights on each arm and leg. Said weights were gravity seals since carrying around 4000 pounds of weight would put him through any floor he walked on. 

He came to the academy at 8 am for his team announcment. 'I wonder if he took me seriously? Maybe he did after he saw my fight with Scorpion.' Naruto knew that the Sandaime had been watching the fight since his chakra had spiked when Scorpion attacked. When he got into the classrom he saw that alot of the girls in the class had switched fanclub and were now watching him with hearts in their eyes. 'Oh no.'

After sitting behind his desk, trying to ignore the predatory looks in the girls eyes for a while, Iruka came in.

"Alright kids, settle down." he said and held up a piece of paper. "I have your teams right here."

"Now, team 1... (Unimportant!) Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Sai. Team 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Team 9 is still in rotation. Team 10, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji. And last is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. You are a one man team under Jiraiya-sama of the sannin. He said for you to meet him by the hotsprings at 1 pm." Iruka said and Naruto nodded before turning into the gray mist again.

* * *

Five minutes later. 

Naruto was sitting next to the hotsprings in meditation when he heard giggling coming from behind him. He turned around and saw a man wearing green clothes with a red vest over them and had spiky white hair. Naruto walked over to him and cleared his throat. "Jiraiya I presume?"

"Who wants to know?" Jiraiya asked as he continued giggling and scribbling on his notepad.

"Your new student." Naruto said making the pervert turn around and look at him.

"So you're Minatos kid huh?" he said and started walking away. "Come."

Jiraiya took Naruto to a bar where Jiraiya drank some sake. He tried to get Naruto to drink but he refused.

"So. Let's start with introductions. I'll start so you'll know what to do. I'm Jiraiya, the toad hermit. My likes are hot women and sake. My dislikes are traitors, guys and the pedophile Orochimaru. My hobbies are peeping and writing my books. My dream is to become the greatest author in the world!" he exclaimed making Naruto sweatdrop.

'Great. A true master pervert.' Naruto thought before shaking his head. "I'm Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. My likes are my senseis, training and freezing things. My dislikes are traitors, rapists and most people from Outworld. My hobby is training and my dream is to fullfill my destiny and bring peace to all the realms."

"Ookay. we will begin our training tomorrow. Meet me at training area 44 tomorrow at 6 am." Jiraiya said before puffing away, leaving Naruto to pay for the alcohol.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is complete! YOSH! Now some of you may think that Scorpion was a bit emotional and shit but I just wanted to get him over to the good side. I like him and that was the best way I could think of.**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Pairings are NaruXAnkoXKurenaiXTsume or Hana! Or both If they both get more than 15 votes!**

**It is now  
Hana 12  
Tsume 8

* * *

**Naruto appeared at training area 44 at the designated time. Jiraiya was waiting for him with his arms crossed.

"Oh you're here. This is training area 44. I wanted to train you here since Kakashi is going to train the Uchiha, which means he's probably gonna copy anything he sees and teach it to the brat. And I don't want my jutsus stolen." Jiraiya said and started walking into the forest. (No, I'm not bashing Kakashi. I'm just making him a thief. A klepto thief!)

Naruto followed Jiraiya to the tower in the middle of the forest. when they got there they walked over to a wide empty arena (the place where the prelims are).

"Alright kid, how good his your chakra control?" Jiraiya asked Naruto who shrugged.

"I don't know. By Lin Kuei standards I have excellent control. I don't know how good it is by your standards." Naruto said making Jiraiya go wide eyed. He'd heard of the Lin Kuei from one of his spies. They practice chakra control until they can mold chakra without handseals.

"Then you have excellent control by our standards to. Do you know what element you have?"

"Yes. I have ice and wind." Naruto said with a smirk knowing that pretty much no one without a bloodline, outside the Lin Kuei and Naruto, can mix two natures to create another. But due to their excellent control and training, the Lin Kuei is able to do just that. Jiraiyas eyes widened once again.

"Okay. You're just full of surprises aren't you? I'm gonna teach you everything I know kid!" Jiraiya exclaimed with a thumbs up making Naruto sweatdrop. "First up is the Rasengan. It was created by your father. First step is rotation." he said before unsealing a bag from a scroll and tossing a water balloon to Naruto who caught it with one hand. "You have to rotate the water until it pops. Now get poppin."

Naruto had some trouble popping the balloon since everytime he tried, he accidentally froze the water. Once he stopped freezing it, he managed to pop the balloon.

"That was great! I thought it would take at least a day for you to pop it but it only took you two hours and eighteen frozen balloons." Jiraiya said with a smile before unsealing another bag full of rubber balls. "Now this is about 100 times harder. This step is about power. You have to-" he started but was cut off by a loud explosion. When he turned around he only saw a smoking crater where Naruto had once stood and a hole in the wall.

Naruto popped his head out from the whole and smiled sheepishly. "You think I used too much?" he asked making Jiraiya sweatdrop.

"You didn't just pop it... you blew it up... on your... first try..." Jiraiya said while a couple of tears came out of his eyes. 'It took me three months to just pop it...' he thought in sadness.

"Did I do it wrong?" Naruto asked as he put on his hat again. It had been blown away by the explosion.

Jiraiya shook his head. "No. Now it's time for the third step. The first was about rotation, the second step was about power. Now you have to combine the two." Jiraiya said and unsealing a bag of regular balloons.

* * *

Naruto was currently signing the toad contract. The Rasengan training was over. He had mastered it after about a week. During that week he met a beautiful woman who Naruto thought was just Reptile in disguise at first since she liked the exact same things as he did. But his theory was crushed as the woman, Anko, was eyeing him hungrily and took every oppourtunity she got to cop a feel on him. 

"I'll try the summoning later. It's too cramped in here." Naruto told Jiraiya who nodded. "By the way. Is there a way to mix your chakra element with the Rasengan?"

"I don't know. Both Minato and I've tried but we haven't been able too. It's too hard and requires too much chakra." Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded. "You can try if you want."

Naruto formed a Rasengan in his right hand and covered his left hand in ice. He placed his left hand over the Rasengan and tried to transfer the ice over to the Rasengan. It didn't work. The Rasengan exploded sending razor sharp ice shards carving into Narutos face. Luckily he heals fast. Not one to give up so easily, Naruto tried again. And again. And again. He spent a whole week getting ice shards in his face before he was able to maintain a somewhat stable Rasengan. Now he had to manipulate a shape. He decided not to have a shape. He merely filled it with ice shards that worked the same way as liquid nitrogen. Blast the target and freeze the pieces that are left and the surrounding area and enemies. The freezing area was about 80 ft in diameter.

He called it the Rasen Hyoushaku (Spiraling Ice mace).

The morning after that when he got to the tower he saw Jiraiya talking to a man who he knew. Scorpion.

"Don't you remember? It's been to weeks." Scorpion said when Naruto came up to say hello.

"Really? It doesn't feel like it." Naruto said while scratching his head. "Well let's get started shall we?" he asked excitedly.

Scorpion grinned behind his mask. "Let's." he said and stood infront of Naruto. "In order to learn my moves you have to experience them first. Now let's begin." and with that he charged Naruto who was taken by surprise and suffered for it. Scorpion hit him with all of his moves at least once. He drilled every move into Narutos head for four weeks. Since Naruto couldn't do the dragon head thingy since that was a bloodline of Scorpion, he got a chakra infused kunai. He would toss it at the target and upon inpact pump chakra into the rope, making the kunai shoot out small spikes, holding itself firmly attached to the target.

"Naruto. You've done extremely well these last four weeks. Now we must interupt our training with a mission. Appearently the Hokage decided to send you as back up for a C-rank mission gone A-rank. It's involves one Momochi Zabuza, he was actually considered to be invited to the last Mortal Kombat. If you kill him and manage to get his sword, I'll be able to teach you how to use it. Go to the Hokages tower and get briefed." Scorpion told Naruto who nodded.

"Hai. I'll just go then." Naruto said and turned into a gray mist.

* * *

Naruto showed up at the Hokage tower five minutes later. 

"Naruto. Your mission is to go assist Yuuhi Kurenai and her genin team in a A-rank mission. Meet up with them at the house of the bridge builder Tazuna." Sarutobi said and gave Naruto the directions to Wave and Tazunas house. Naruto nodded and left the office.

* * *

One week later, Wave. 

Naruto stood outside the house that belonged to Tazuna. He walked up to it and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a beautiful woman with red eyes and raven black hair.

"Hello. I'm Namikaze Naruto and I've been sent here to assist one Yuuhi Kurenai and her team." Naruto told the woman who nodded.

"That's me. Come in and brief you on the situation." Kurenai said and stepped out of the way for Naruto to enter.

Five minutes later Naruto was sitting with Team 8 and Tazunas family. "I want to take care of Zabuza." Naruto said making the members of Team 8s eyes go wide.

"And what makes you think that you are able to do that when not even I could do it?" Kiba asked making Naruto glare at him.

"Because I've battled jounins before and I've been trained by Jiraiya of the sannin, Kung Lao of the White Lotus Society and the best of the Lin Kuei clan. Of course you don't know who those last two are but they're really good." Naruto said and Kurenai nodded.

"He's not lying. He's even beaten Maito Gai, the best Taijutsu user in Konoha." she said making the genins eyes go wide again.

"Hmph! I still don't like him." Kiba said with his arms crossed.

Naruto just smiled. "That's okay. I don't like you either." he said making a vein appear in Kibas forehead.

"Why you!" Kiba said and charged Naruto but soon found himself face down on the floor with Narutos sitting on his back, holding his arms.

"You know, that temper of yours is gonna get you killed someday. So will your mouth. Be quiet and sit still." Naruto said while Kurenai cleared her throat.

"Umm, Naruto-san. As much as I would like you to take Kibas temper down a notch or two, I have to ask you not to break his arms. he would be useless in combat if you do." she told Naruto who nodded.

"Of course. We wouldn't want that now would we?" he asked and let go of Kiba before sitting down. Kiba just grumbled before sitting down on his seat and glaring at Naruto who just smiled at him.

* * *

Another week later. 

Naruto was sleeping in since Kurenai didn't expect Zabuza to show up at this particular day. Naruto was awoken by a scream coming from downstairs. He looked out the wndow and saw Tsunami being dragged away by fifteen samurais, all who had the same perverted grin on their faces. Inari was running towards them, no knife or anything.

"Brave little shit." one of the samurais said. "Let's kill him before we have our fun with her." he said and looked at Tsunami who had a petrified expression on her face. (She couldn't say anything because they had gagged her.)

Two samurais charged and sliced Inari into three pieces. Or what they thought was Inari. Looking at the corpse they saw a ice sculpture in the shape of Inari. "Kawarimi?" one of the samurais asked and turned towards the house where they saw Naruto holding both Inari and Tsunami. Turning around once again they noticed that he had also switched Tsunami with a ice sculpture.

"You would kill a child and rape an innocent woman... For those crimes you will die." Naruto said and put the petrified mother and son down on the ground before covering his hands in ice. He charged the closest samurai and grabbed him around the throat and glared at him with icy blue eyes. "You're first." he said and transfered the ice to the samurai who screamed before being covered in his. Naruto stepped back and inspected the samurai while the others looked on in shock. Naruto smiled before kicking the thug, shattering him.

'Hmm. If these samurais are here, then that means they've decided to attack now. Zabuza must be at the bridge! I don't have time for this.' he thought before slamming his palms into the ground. He transfered as much ice as he could into the bridge freezing everything infront of him, including the samurais. He then created a Rasengan and slammed it into the closest thug shattering him and everyone behind him with the shockwave.

"Go and get the villagers. I have a feeling Gatou is gonna come to the bridge to make sure the job is finished." Naruto told Inari who nodded before he started running towards the bridge.

* * *

Ten minutes later, at the bridge. 

Kurenai was having some trouble with Zabuza. She only had about a millisecond to react everytime he attacked through the mist. All of a sudden the mist froze before falling to the ground, making it look like it was hailing. "What the hell?!" Zabuza shouted.

"You know, you who use water jutsus are the best possible opponent for me since I can freeze anything you do." Naruto said as he stood on the end of the bridge. "For example, mist is just a cloud of tiny water particles. You can't hide from me." he told Zabuza who growled.

"So? I can take you out with just my Kubikiri here." he said arrogantly and pointed at his sword.

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto asked and took out his saberclaws before covering them in ice. "Then let's play." and with that he charged. He came at Zabuza with a slash that was blocked by Zabuzas knife and countered with a vertical slash from the Kubikiri. Naruto blocked with his left saberclaw. They were locked in a power struggle for awhile before both of them jumped away.

Naruto charged once again and attempted a horizontal slash with his right saber (I'm just gonna call them that.) after lengthening the ice, making it 3 ft long. The slash connected with Zabuzas rib before Zabuza retaliated with a horizontal slash of his own with his knife that grazed Narutos cheek. Naruto jumped away and Zabuza attempted to do the same but noticed that his feet were frozen to the ground.

"Whatcha gonna do now?" Naruto asked with a smile while Zabuza growled. Naruto turned towards Kurenai. "Kurenai-san. You should really move about 25 more feet away from me." he said and started spinning his chakra into his right palm after putting away the saberclaws. He once again turned towards Zabuza. It's a pity that I can't have your sword Zabuza-san. This technique is probably gonna freeze it." he said and started pouring in ice chakra into the Rasengan.

Zabuza smiled. "Take care of Haku for me." he told Naruto who nodded.

He charged Zabuza and thrusted his hand into Zabuzas chest creating a large hole in the bridge while freezing the enitre area surrounding him. Needless to say, there was nothing left of Zabuza or his sword.

"Oh my. It seems that the great demon of the mist couldn't even defeat a child. It doesn't matter anyway. I wasn't intending to pay him."said a voice from behind them. Turning around they saw Gatou standing at the end of the bridge with a smug grin on his face and about two hundred thugs behind him. "All I needed him to do was tire you out so I could ki-" was all he said before being the victim of a ice blast.

"Shut up. You're annoying." Naruto said in a cold voice while glaring at the frozen Gatou and tossing a kunai at him, shattering him.

"H-Hey! You just killed our meal ticket! What are we gonna do now?!" one of the thugs shouted angrily at Naruto.

"Let's kill him and the others! They can't handle all of us! Then we raid the village!" another one shouted. The thugs cheered before they were silenced by a arrow hitting the ground infront of them.

"Ah. Backup." Naruto said and turned around to look at Inari who had pretty much every single villager behind him.

"You will not take a step into this village!" they shouted and started waving their makeshift weapons. The thugs all looked at them in fear before running away when Naruto summoned an army of Kage Bunshins. They didn't even care that there was a 160 ft drop. They jumped off the bridge.

Naruto walked over and picked up Haku who had gotten her chakra drained by Shinos kikai bugs. He took her back to Tazunas home where they let her rest.

* * *

One week later.

The bridge had just been completed when Haku woke up.

"W-Where am I?" she asked when she opened her eyes.

"You're at Tazunas house. You've been unconsious for a week." Naruto said from behind her making her snap her head back so fast that Naruto thought her head would fall off.

"What?! Where's Zabuza-sama?" she asked Naruto who shook his head.

"He's dead. I killed him." Naruto said and immediatly had to dodge a kick from Haku. "Hey!" he shouted before he had to dodge another kick. "Wait!" This time he had to block a punch. "Hold st-!" was all he managed to say before a knee connected to his dangly bits. He only saw stars infront of his eyes and fell to his knees. Haku reached around Naruto and pulled out a kunai from his pouch. It was only by pure reflex that Naruto managed to dodge the swipe. He stood up and shook his head to clear the pain.

"You killed my purpose. Why couldn't you kill me too?!" Hake shouted and charged once again. Naruto grabbed both of her hands and blocked her knee with his leg when she tried to hurt his privates once again.

"Listen to me! He asked me to take care of you before he died and that's what I intend to do. Now if I kill you or you kill yourself then I wouldn't be doing what Zabuza asked and neither will you." Naruto said calming Haku down a bit.

"He aked you to what?" she asked.

"To take care of you. And I will." Naruto said with a smile. "And to start 'taking care' of you I will take you to Konoha where you can become a ninja. And I will also teach you some ice techniques." he said making Hakus eyes widen.

"You share my bloodline?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"No. I just have good enough chakra control to mix two elements." he said and Haku nodded.

"Fine then. If it was Zabuzas wish for me to go with you then I will go with you." she said with a smile.

"Good. Then get dressed and let's go." Narutos said and walked out of the room while Haku looked down and blushed when she realized that she was naked.

* * *

Another week later, Konoha.

Haku had been taken in as a ninja of Konoha and she was staying at Narutos house. Naruto managed to get her out of her devotion to Zabuza and make her realiza that she was actually a human and not just some tool. They became friends shortly after. Though she was extremely jealous of Naruto being able to control ice better than her even though it was her bloodline. She also kicked him in the nuts again for not telling her that she was naked the day she woke up in Wave.

Kurenai and Naruto had also gotten to know eachother on the way back to Konoha. He didn't know why she was blushing when she looked at him though.

Now Naruto was at training ground 7, attempting to summon.

'Okay. Jiraiya-sensei told me that the more chakra I put into the summoning, the bigger toad I summon.' Naruto thought before shrugging. 'Meh, I might as well summon the biggest first.' he thought before smearing blood on his palm and performing the handseals necessary while pumping as much chakra as he could into it.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning technique)!" he shouted before slamming his palm into the ground. There was a massive explosion of smoke. When it cleared he saw that he was standing on a huge toad. (I'm not gonna describe him since you all know how tall Gamabunta is and how he looks.)

**"Jiraiya! Why have you summoned me?!"** the toad shouted while Naruto jumped down from his head onto his nose.

"The pervert is currently out peeping. I summoned you." Naruto said making the toad laugh.

**"Hah! You summoned me? Don't make me laugh brat! A little tadpole like you could never summon me, the great Gamabunta-sama!"** Bunta shouted pissing Naruto off.

"Look here you overgrown asshole! I'm Naruto of the Lin Kuei and the White Lotus Society! I did summon you!" he yelled at the toad who narrowed his eyes.

**"Lin Kuei? White Lotus? Then why don't you have the cougar or dragon summoning contract?"** he asked while eyeing Naruto.

"Because I wanted to sign my fathers contract. My full name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto and I'm the son of Namikaze Minato, your previous summoner." Naruto said making Bunta laugh.

**"So you're Minatos kid? Hah, you've grown. The last time I saw you was when you were even smaller than my own kids." Bunta laughed. "Alright. I'll let you summon me and my kin. I'm leaving now. Only summon me when there's an emergency."** and with that he left in a poof of smoke. Naruto smiled to himself when he walked back to his compound to get some sleep.

* * *

**And I'm done! I'm pretty satisfied with this. You may think that Haku agreed to go with them a little to fast but remember that she's completely devoted to Zabuza and would obey him even if he asked her to jump off a cliff.**

**R&R! Shao Kahn commands you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto sat on top of the Hokage Monument, gazing over the village. All of a sudden his ears perked when he heard someone behind him. Recognizing the scent his eyes widened.

"Sub-zero-sama!" he shouted and turned around. "What are you doing here?"

Sub-zero stood leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"I heard you beat Scorpion." he said with a proud tone in his voice and held out a bundle of clothes. "I came here to tell you that you are now a full member of the Lin Kuei. Your codename will be Deep Freeze."

Naruto stared wide eyed at the clothes he had received. The suit was a copy of Noob Saibots only it had ice blue stripes on the edges of the over cloth (I don't know what it's called. It's the thing that's yellow for Scorpion, blue for Sub-zero and so on. Narutos is black with ice blue on the edges.) and his mask had a T shape on it.

"Sub-zero-sama..." Naruto said with wide eyes while staring at the clothes before bowing. "Arrigato. I will wear this with pride in the upcoming chunnin exams."

"Chunnin exams?"

"Hai. Kakashi-san entered me and my team."

"What are the chunnin exams?" Sub-zero asked while scratching his head.

"Oh! Sorry." Naruto said and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Here in Konoha they have five ninja ranks. Genin, chunnin, jounin, ANBU and Hokage. Of course there are other special ranks like tokubetsu jounin and sannin. The exams are to see who has the abilities to become a chunnin. A chunnin is a commander class ninja. If I become a chunnin I'll be the team captain on missions. First there is a written test, then survival test and last there is a tournament according to Jiraiya-sensei."

Sub-zero nodded. "Good. I might come watch it then." he said waved before melting into the ground. "Good luck."

Naruto looked at the clothes again and smiled before melting into the ground just like Sub-zero.

The next day he received a jutsu scroll from the Hokage. He opened the scroll and read the title.

"Hiraishin?" he asked out loud.

"Oh? Sarutobi-sensei gave you that scroll huh?" said a voice from behind him.

"Yeah. What's Hiraishin?" Naruto asked and turned around to see Jiraiya leaning against the doorway.

"That is the technique that gave your father his nickname. It doesn't look like there are any kunais though."

"Kunais?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Your father used kunais with a seal tag on the handle allowing him to travel to the knife near the speed of light." Jiraiya said with a nod.

"Yeah. I was wondering what these blueprints were for." Naruto said looking through the scroll. "Woah. This is really complex."

"I know. Not even I can figure out how to make those seals."

"Wow. Good thing he left instructions." Naruto said and sat down to read the scroll. "So what did you come for?"

"I just wanted to tell you that the chunnin exams are tomorrow." Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded.

"I know. Kakashi-san told me yesterday."

"San? Shouldn't you call him sensei?"

"He hasn't taught me anything yet. I'll call him sensei when he teaches me something."

Jiraiya nodded. "That's reasonable." he said and turned around. "Well, see ya." and with that he left the house.

Naruto read the instructions for the seal for about ten minutes before getting a headache and leaving the house.

"Sensei!" Haku shouted just as he was about to exit the house.

'Good I love being called that.' Naruto thought with a smile and turned around.

"Haku. Doesn't it feel weird calling someone younger than you 'sensei'?" he asked.

"No. You know more than me. Age doesn't matter." Haku said with a smile. "Though I feel kinda inferior when someone from outside my clan can manipulate ice better than me." she said making Naruto chuckle.

"Yeah, but I've been training since I was six." he said with a kind smile. "You've made incredible progress in just a week. Soon you'll be as good as me." and with that he left.

The next day Naruto was standing in front of the academy dressed in his Lin Kuei clothes with his team next to him. Sasuke was shooting jealous glances at Naruto for being the most mysterious person in their team while Sakura just stared at Narutos ice blue eyes.

'I used to be the mysterious one.' Sasuke thought with his arms crossed

'How can a pair of eyes be that color? They look like their actually covered in ice.' Sakura thought with wide eyes.

"Shall we go in?" Naruto asked and started walking without waiting for an answer.

Once inside they saw two guys beating up three genins. Naruto saw one of the guys beginning to attack a girl who had her hair tied into buns.

The guys' eyes widened when he found his feet stuck to the ground. Looking down he saw his feet covered in ice. All of a sudden he was staring into a pair of icy blue eyes.

"That's not nice." Naruto said in a cold tone of voice before grabbing the guy and freezing his whole body.

"W-What did you do?!" the other guy shouted looking at his frozen friend.

"I cooled him down a bit." Naruto said before thawing the ice. "Now are you going to do that again?" he asked the shivering boy.

"N-No sir." the guy answered before running away with stiff legs.

"Hey wait!" his friend shouted before following.

In the Hokage tower the jounin senseis and the Hokage watched with wide eyes.

"Okay... That was kinda scary." Asuma said getting a nod from Sarutobi.

"Yes... Kakashi... You really shouldn't be late. They just got past the Genjutsu. Go." Sarutobi said and Kakashi nodded before poofing away.

On the way to the designated classroom they were stopped by one of the three genins that were being harassed.

"You! Uchiha Sasuke! I, Rock Lee, challenge you to a fight!" the boy in green exclaimed and jumped down.

"Hn. You know who I am and yet you challenge me? Okay, I'll give you the honor of fighting me." Sasuke said in an arrogant tone of voice.

"Careful Sasuke-san." Naruto said and put a hand on Sasukes shoulder while watching Lee intently. "That arrogant attitude of yours may get you killed someday."

Sasuke just shrugged his hand off. "Shut up loser. I don't need advise from someone who's below me." he said and entered a fighting stance.

"Alright. It's your funeral." Naruto said and started walking away from the fight.

"Ano, Naruto-san. Aren't you going to watch?" Sakura asked and Naruto shook his head.

"No. I already know how the fight will turn out." he said and walked away.

Ten minutes later Naruto was waiting outside the classroom with Kakashi when Sasuke and Sakura showed up.

Naruto saw a bruise on Sasukes cheek and ego and smirked, not that anyone could see it.

"You lost didn't you?" he asked and Sasuke just Hmph:ed and turned his head away.

"Good. Now that you're all here I can let you in." Kakashi said.

"What? What do you mean?" Sakura asked getting an eye smile from Kakashi.

"In order to get through here you have to have your whole team with you." Kakashi said.

"But you said it was voluntary." Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"That was to make sure none of you were forced to enter. I wanted you to enter on your own." Kakashi answered with another eye smile. "Now enter." he said and poofed away.

When they entered all eyes were focused on them. Naruto just stood there checking everyone out with a hidden smile while Sasuke could care less about them and Sakura was fidgeting under their gazes.

Naruto locked eyes with a redhead who had the kanji for love tattooed over his left eye. The redhead looked at Naruto with cold eyes and a bloodthirsty smile before letting out a massive amount of killing intent. The people between the redhead and Naruto found it hard to breath and one genin passed out. Naruto just grinned and let out his own killing intent.

The redheads eyes widened for a split second before he stopped leaking his KI.

"SASUKE-KUN!" came a shriek from behind them. Turning around they saw a blond blur heading straight for Sasuke. Sasuke, being smart enough, dodged to the side making the blond blur pass him and latch on to the blond Lin Kuei.

Ino looked up to stare into her loves eyes only to find a pair of icy blue orbs instead of Sasukes raven black ones.

'Those aren't Sasuke-kuns eyes... Why can't I look away?' Ino thought before Naruto cleared his throat.

"Yamanaka-san. Can you please get off me?" Naruto asked snapping Ino out of her thoughts.

"Pervert!" she shouted and jumped away from Naruto.

"So you're here too huh?" came the lazy voice of Nara Shikamaru. He walked over to them with the always hungry Akimichi Chouji following.

"Well, well, well! All the rookies are gathered huh?!" came the loud voice of Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba walked over with his team while glaring at Naruto. "What are you doing here asshole?" he asked with a glare.

"I'm taking this exam too. Now you better close that big mouth of yours before I finish what I started in Wave and this time your sensei isn't here to talk me out of it." Naruto said with a smile making Kiba wince slightly.

"Started what in Wave?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Naruto-san was about to break Kibas arm when Kurenai-sensei stepped in." Shino answered in his monotone voice.

"What?! Why would you do that?!" Ino shrieked making Naruto look at her.

"Because Kiba-san was being arrogant and rude. He thought I was weaker than him and I showed him that I wasn't. By the way, I'll no longer be called Naruto right now. My codename is Deep Freeze." Naruto told everyone making Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"Codename? Where did you get a codename?" he asked.

"In my clan we get a codename when we become official clan ninjas. For example, one of my senseis codename is Sub-zero, another one's called Reptile. My codename is Deep Freeze."

"Hah! Sub-zero? Reptile? What kind of names are those?" Kiba asked with a smirk. Before anyone could blink Naruto was in front of him holding his arm and freezing his hand.

"I can take your insulting of me but when you insulted my senseis you crossed the line." he said with a growl and grabbed Kibas frozen index finger. "I could break off one finger for each insult but you are a fellow Konoha ninja and that would be a crime but make fun of my senseis again and I will hurt you a lot. You got that?"

Kiba could only nod while staring wide eyed at his frozen hand that was now slowly thawing.

"Good." Naruto said and let go of Kibas hand.

"Jeez, you guys are too loud." said a new voice from behind them. "Take a look around and grasp the atmosphere." turning around they saw a boy who was around seventeen years old with silver hair and glasses.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked eying him suspiciously.

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto. I'm a veteran of these exams."

"What do you mean veteran?" Kiba asked

"I've taken the chunnin exams seven times." Kabuto said making the genins' eyes widen.

"Then you are either very weak or these exams are really hard." Naruto stated before raising an eyebrow. "Maybe it's both?"

Kabutos eye twitched before he reached into his pouch and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Anyway, I could give you some information if you'd like." he said. "If there is anyone you want any information about just tell me."

"How about you tell me about that lovely redhead over there?" Naruto said and pointed at the bloodthirsty redhead.

"And I want information on a Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke said making the genins nod in agreement.

"Okay. Let's hear what you have on me."

"Okay, first up is the redhead. Sabaku no Gaara from Sunagakure. I don't have that much information on him other than that he has gotten back from every mission without a scratch."

"And that he's the container of a demon." Naruto said while staring into Gaaras eyes.

"What? How do you know that?" Kiba asked and Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know... Call it a hunch."

"Anyway." Kabuto said and pulled out another card. "Rock Lee. His Nin- and Genjutsu are none existent but his Taijutsu is off the charts."

"And I guess you got to experience that first hand?" Naruto asked with a smirk while glancing at Sasuke who huffed and turned away.

"Now, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." Kabuto said and held up Narutos card. "Average Genjutsu and his Ninjutsu and Taijutsu are off the charts! He's beaten Konohas Taijutsu master Maito Gai and has been trained since the age of three by a clan called... The White Lotus? And he has been trained since the age of six by a powerful ninja clan called the Lin Kuei?!" he exclaimed and looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "The Lin Kuei never teaches anyone who's not related by blood!"

Naruto smiled. "They made an exception for me."

"He's also called the 'Prodigy of Kuei'. Impressive. Now you need to know that there are teams from far away villages competing in this years exam. Even the newly formed Otogakure but you don't need to worry about them, they're pretty weak." Kabuto said and five seconds after he said that three Oto-nins attacked him. The bandaged one of the three threw a punch at Kabuto who skillfully dodged.

Kabuto smirked before his eyes widened when he saw that his glasses cracked.

"What the...?" was all he could say before he fell to his knees and vomited.

"Put this in your cards." the bandaged one said. "Oto is not to be messed with.

"Allright! Shut up and take a seat!" roared a voice.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto was sitting in his seat looking over the questions.

'What the hell is this? No genin should be able to answer this.' he thought and looked around. Gaara was using his third eye while Sasuke was using his Sharingan to copy the person in front of him. Looking around some more cheaters.

'Ah! The point of it all is cheating. That's why they said that we'd fail if they _caught_ us cheating five times.' he thought with a smirk before creating an opening to the shadow realm and sticking in his hands.

'Kage Bunshin no jutsu.' he thought and created a shadow clone inside the shadow realm. The clone smirked and moved across the classroom unnoticed as he spied on the other genins' tests. Once he had memorized all the answers he dispelled himself and let the original get all the information.

'Thank you Smoke-sensei for teaching me how to use the shadow realm.' Naruto thought with a smirk before writing down the answers.

45 minutes later the true meaning of the test was explained.

All of a sudden a ball of cloth flew through the window. The cloth unfolded and stuck to the roof to reveal a woman in a skirt, fishnet shirt, trench coat and purple hair. On the cloth was the text 'THE SEXY AND SINGLE MITARASHI ANKO'

"No time to relax maggots! I'm the second exam proctor Mitarashi Anko! Everyone follow me!" she shouted and pumped her fist into the air. Ibiki popped his head out from behind the cloth.

"Grasp the atmosphere." he said making Anko sweatdrop.

"Anyway! Follow me to training area 44! Anko shouted and jumped out the window. Naruto shrugged and entered the shadow realm before following.

When all the genins were gathered around training area 44 Anko looked at them and smiled.

"Welcome to training area 44, also known as 'The forest of death'." she said with a smile.

"Yeah right." Naruto said.

Anko smiled once again when she heard Naruto. She quickly tossed a kunai to graze Narutos face and prepared to shunshin behind him when he caught it only a millimeter away from his mask. All of a sudden Anko found herself face down on the ground with Naruto holding both her arms with one hand and the kunai in his other hand. He put the kunai at her throat.

"Let me give you some advise." Naruto said and leaned in next to her ear. "I've worked hard since I was six years old to earn this mask. It's one of my most treasured possessions. Don't _ever_ try to damage it or I will rip out your spine and shove it down your throat. Got it?" he asked getting a nod from Anko. "Good." and with that he let her go and went back to his previous spot.

Anko got up, slightly shocked that a genin could knock her down like that, and cleared her throat.

"Anyway, I will now explain the second exam." she said and held up two scrolls.

Naruto and his team were sitting in front of a big tree

"We should split up." he said dangling a kunai on his index finger.

"Split up? What for?" Sakura asked.

"If we split up we have a bigger chance of getting a heaven scroll." (I can't really remember what scroll they got. In this fic they got a earth scroll.)

"So we'll take on a team of three by ourselves?" Sakura asked while fidgeting.

"Yes. Can't you do it?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can." Sasuke said with his mightier-than-thou attitude.

"What about you Sakura-san?"

"No. I can't take care of a team of three by myself." Sakura answered and Naruto nodded.

"Then you're with me." he said making Sakuras eyes widen.

"What? Why can't I go with Sasuke-kun?"

"Because after seeing how arrogantly he acts he would rather leave you behind than help you." Naruto answered making Sakura glare at him.

"Sasuke-kun wouldn't do that!" she shouted and turned to Sasuke. "Right?" she got teary eyed when she saw him get up.

"I'll meet you two at the tower." he said and jumped off.

"Let's go Sakura-san." Naruto said and got up.

"Hai..." Sakura said quietly.

"Sakura-san?"

"Yes?"

"Not to be mean or anything but you don't have any ninja skills do you?" Naruto asked and Sakura shook her head.

"No... I only know the basic academy jutsus."

"Why haven't you trained?"Naruto asked before remembering something. "Oh, you're a fangirl right?"

"What?"

"You've been spending more time trying to look good for the Uchiha than training right? I mean, I could smell your shampoo from a mile away. If you want to be a ninja you have to stop with the smelly stuff. The Uchiha, from my understanding, likes strong people. If you want him to notice you, become stronger." Naruto said and started walking. "Now let's go." he said and Sakura followed deep in thought.

Ten minutes later Naruto and Sakura were hiding behind a bush, observing a Kusa team.

"Come on." Naruto whispered looking at the Kusa-nins. "Show us your scroll."

After observing the Kusa-nins for ten minutes without seeing what scroll they had Naruto got tired. "Screw it!" he said and jumped out of the bush. He kicked one of the nins in the face before bouncing off to do a hand stand in front of another one. He grabbed the nins head with his feet and threw him face first into the ground.

"What the hell?!" the third nin shouted when he saw his two teammates get incapacitated so quickly.

"What scroll do you have?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Heaven!" the Kusa-nin answered and took it out. "Take it! Just don't kill me!"

Naruto smiled and started walking towards the Kusa-nin, but not before freezing the boys feet to the ground.

"What the...?"

Naruto smiled. "Oh that's just to make sure you don't wake your friends and come after me when I leave. I'll thaw the ice when I feel there's enough distance between us." he said and walked away.

"Ano, Naruto-san?" Sakura asked when they walked through the forest.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could train me when this exam is over?"

"Train you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "In what?"

"I don't know... Train me so I can do what you did back there... You just swooped in and knocked out two guys in a second."

"So, you want me to give you physical training?"

"Yes." Sakura said and bowed her head. "Please?"

Naruto put a hand on his chin and thought for a second. "Okay. But then I'll also teach you how to act like a ninja, not a fangirl."

"Fine."

They started tree jumping for a while until they heard someone talking behind a tree.

"I've been looking for you Sasuke-kun." said a womans voice. Naruto and Sakura crouched down behind the tree listening to the conversation.

"Oh really?" came Sasukes voice. "What for?"

"I want to test your strength." was all the womans voice said before the sound of fighting was heard.

Naruto grabbed Sakura and pulled her into the shadow realm with him.

Sakura looked around in the gray world. "Where are we?"

"We're in the shadow realm. Every realm has two layers; the main layer, that's the 'real world', and this; the shadow realm. While we are in here those outside cannot see us but we can see them, only their color is gray."

"I feel heavy." Sakura said panting slightly.

"Yes. That's why I don't come in here too often. Humans aren't meant to be able to travel to the shadow realm, thus our bodies aren't adapted for it. There's a whole other gravity here, about three times the normal gravity. That and it sucks chakra, not much, about 1 percent per hour but it's still annoying. Though this is the perfect way to surprise someone, the only way to notice that someone is here is to find the small amount of chakra the realm sucks out of the person inside. Now I'm going to let you out of here by that tree. Stay there. I'll help the Uchiha." Naruto said and Sakura nodded.

Sasuke and the woman were surprised to see Sakura appear out of nowhere next to a tree about 20 ft away from them.

"Surprise." said a whisper from behind the woman before she felt a foot connect with her ribs, sending her flying.

"What are you doing here?! I can handle this woman by myself!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto who sighed.

"Arrogant asshole." he whispered to himself before looking at the woman. "That's no woman. That Orochimaru, one of the legendary sannin." he said making the 'woman' smile.

"Very good." 'she' said and got up. "How did you know?" 'she asked and grabbed 'her' face before ripping it off, revealing a mans with white skin and purple eyeliner.

"I recognized your scent. Five years ago you came to our temple and tried to steal our techniques." Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"So... You're a Lin Kuei." Orochimaru said with a smirk. "This will be fun." and with that he charged.

Naruto ducked under a right hook aimed at his face before delivering a devastating uppercut to Orochimarus gut. Orochimaru winced when the fist buried itself in his gut but recomposed himself enough to uppercut Narutos jaw, sending him flying.

Naruto did a half backflip in the air and landed on his hand. He used the momentum to swing his legs in between his arms and bury them into the face of a charging Orochimaru. He rose to his feet and prepared his grappling knife.

When Orochimaru got up Naruto tossed his knife into the snake sannins shoulder and pushed chakra into the rope. Spikes erupted from the knife, making sure that the knife was stuck.

"Now, to quote one of my senseis. Get over here!" Naruto shouted and pulled on the rope, sending Orochimaru flying towards him.

While Orochimaru was flying towards him Naruto charged up a Rasengan in his right hand. He slammed the Rasengan into Orochimarus chest and his eyes widened when he got mud splattered on his face instead of blood. He looked at where the corpse should have been to see only a pile of mud.

'A mud clone?' he thought and heard Sasuke scream. 'Shit!'

He turned around and saw Orochimaru biting down on Sasukes shoulder.

"That was a good match Lin Kuei-san. But I'm afraid I have to go now. I've done what I came here to do." Orochimaru said and started sinking into the ground. "Sasuke-kun will come to me for power."

Sasuke fell to the ground in pain and started screaming. Naruto ran up to him and examined his shoulder.

"It's some kind of seal." he told Sakura. "I can't really tell what kind of seal it is. And sadly, I don't know enough about seals to suppress a seal of this complexity."

"So what do we do?" Sakura asked in panic.

"There's nothing we can do but to hope that he'll recover on his own. Until then, set up camp under that tree." Naruto said and pointed at a tree that was slightly tipped over, just enough to tear up the roots, making it a wooden cave. "I'm gonna track down the snake." he said and Sakura nodded before dragging Sasuke to the tree. Naruto got up and started following his nose.

He tracked the snakes scent for thirty minutes until he found a woman unconscious on a tree branch. He picked her up and looked at her.

'This is that Anko woman.' he thought and looked her over. He saw a deep gash on her stomach and jumped down to the ground where he put her down. He took off her trench coat and her fishnet shirt and started cleaning her wound. Once he had washed off the blood he saw that the wound was slightly purple.

'Poison?' he thought and took his stash of herbs out of his pouch. 'Thank you Haku.' he started extracting the poison using his chakra.

'Man... Jiraiya-sensei would give everything to be in my shoes right now.' he thought as he looked over Ankos upper body.

Anko woke up about thirty minutes later with a major headache. She looked down and saw that her body was covered by her coat.

'What the hell?!' she thought and lifted the coat to see her naked upper body.

"I see you're awake." said a voice from her left. She turned and saw Naruto sitting by an open fire with his legs crossed.

"Why am I naked?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because you had been injured and I had to treat the wound. Besides, you're not fully naked. And I suggest you don't move. You're not fully healed yet." Naruto said calmly.

"Yeah right! Prepare to die you pervert!" Anko exclaimed and got up to attack, only to wince and collapse when she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach.

"See?" Naruto said and looked at her stomach. "You reopened the wound." he said and tossed her a can of ointment. "That'll stop the bleeding until it heals, since you're not unconscious you can do it yourself."

"Why aren't you with your team?" Anko asked as she applied the ointment on her wound.

"Because I was hunting a snake." Naruto said calmly making Ankos eyes widen.

"Orochimaru?! Where is he?!" she asked with wide eyes.

"If I knew that I would be cracking his skull open right now. I found you when I was tracking him down but his trail ended here. He masked his scent right about here. So he wanted me to find you."

"And why were you following him? It's not like a genin like you could kill him."

"Don't be so sure about that. You'll find that I'm full of surprises."

"Yeah, I noticed that at the start of the exam." Anko said with a frown. "By the way. Why is that mask so important to you?"

"This mask is proof that I am a full member and ninja of the Lin Kuei clan. A Lin Kueis skills are determined from how many battles he can go through without getting a scratch on his mask and suit. It would have been a big disgrace if I'd gotten a scratch on my mask by someone who didn't even try to kill me." Naruto said.

"How do you know that I wasn't trying to kill you." Anko asked and Naruto held up two fingers.

"Two things. One, it's illegal to kill a fellow Konoha-nin and two, that kunai was aimed to miss because I seriously doubt that you became a jounin by missing your targets."

"True. But where is your team?"

"One of my teammates is taking care of my other one since the snake bit him on the shoulder and now he's passed out. He's got a mark on his shoulder like you." Naruto said making Anko stand up in shock.

"What?!" she shouted until the stabbing pain in her stomach returned. "Itai..."

"Yes. It's like yours but that one is more complex than yours. I can see on yours that it's an incomplete version of a mix between Shiki fuujin, a preservation seal and a storage seal. But this is incomplete and not as complex as the one the Uchiha has. It's loaded with a chakra enhancer too."

"What are you? A seal master?" Anko asked still trying to digest what she just heard.

"Not yet. I'm in training." Naruto said with a smile.

"You should go back to your team. When you get this seal your mind is filled with all kinds of thoughts. I actually thought I could kill anyone and tried to kill Hokage-sama. You should be there to make sure your teammate doesn't kill your other teammate."

"Fine. Stay here until the wound closes." Naruto said and held out her fishnet shirt. "Here's your shirt. Bye." he said and jumped away.

He got back to Sakuras camp in time to see Sasuke break an Oto-nins arms. He also saw Sakura latching on to Sasuke from behind.

'Maybe he'll calm down.' Naruto thought right before he saw Sasuke raise his arm. 'Me and my big mouth... mind.'

He jumped out and grabbed Sasukes arm a millimeter from Sakuras neck. He twisted Sasukes arm and grabbed his collar.

"You're too dangerous right now. Time to sleep until you're sane again... If you ever were sane." he said and slammed Sasuke face first into a tree. He looked at the Uchiha who was still wide awake. "Needs more huh?" he said and slammed Sasuke into the tree twice more. By this time Sasuke was just mumbling incoherently. "One more should do." and it did. One more smack against the tree sent Sasuke into blissful unconsciousness.

"What the hell was that about?" Shikamaru asked from behind them.

Naruto turned around to look at him after slinging Sasuke over his shoulder.

Sakura was about to answer when Naruto interrupted her.

"Snake bite. Caused hysteria." he said and turned to look at the two conscious Oto-nins. "Now. About you two."

"Please. Take our scroll and let us walk away. But the next time we meet there will be no escaping." Dosu said and tossed his scroll to Naruto. "Kin." he said after picking up Zaku. "Let's go."

Naruto picked up his scroll and looked at the Ino-Shika-Chou trio.

"What scroll do you need?"

"Heaven." Shikamaru said and Naruto looked at the heaven scroll for a few seconds before smiling and tossing it to Shikamaru who caught it.

"Take it. We already have both scrolls. Plus we can go to the tower together. Six... or five is better than two." Naruto said and Shikamaru nodded before they all left.

When they got to the tower they were greeted by Iruka and later they met Kakashi when they had spilt up with Team 10.

Kakashi noticed Sasuke hanging on Narutos shoulder. "What happened to him?"

"Orochimaru bit him. Placed some kind of seal on him. Do you know a seal master who can remove it or suppress it?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, I can suppress it. I can seal it up and have him ready before this exam is over." Kakashi said and took Sasuke from Naruto. "You two rest up and enjoy your stay in the tower. Get your room number from the chunnin at the counter over there."

"Okay." Naruto said and turned around to walk to the chunnin.

The remaining three days passed fairly quickly and Naruto spent those days mostly meditating and studying his seal scroll that he had taken from his library.

Finally the exam finished and Naruto and the others who'd completed were stading in front of the Hokage. He explained the reason for the test and the referee Gekkou Hayate stepped in to explain the preliminaries. Kabuto gave up and walked out of the arena, leaving a puzzled Naruto.

'Depleted chakra? His chakra reserves are nearly full.' he thought but shrugged.

They looked at the board when the names appeared.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_VS_

_Inuzuka Kiba_

"So I'm first huh?" Naruto asked himself and looked at Kiba who was looking as arrogant as ever.

They waited in the arena while the others went up the stairs.

Naruto stared Kiba in the eyes and smiled. "No one to hold me back this time. I'll break that arm of yours and maybe your legs for being such an ass." he said making Kiba wince.

"Come on Akamaru! Let's beat this wannabe ninja." Kiba said to his partner who barked happily.

"First match, Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba. 'Cough' Hajime!" Hayate said and stepped back.

Kiba quickly performed the quadraped technique (Don't remember what it's called in Japanese.) and the Juujin Bunshin (Man beast clone) with Akamaru.

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed and took out two smoke bombs from his pouch and tossed them at Narutos feet. "Gatsuuga (Double Piercing Fang)!" he and Akamaru jumped into the air and started spinning rapidly. They raced into the cloud of smoke, trying to rip Naruto to shreds.

Once they'd gotten out of the smoke and stopped spinning the smoke dispersed.

"Let's see how he's doing." Kiba said with a smirk. "He was so proud of his senseis and shit. I mean, if he's their prodigy then how good are they at teaching?" he asked out loud. His eyes widened when he saw no one where Naruto should have been.

'Where is he? Did he enter the shadow realm?' Sakura thought and closed her eyes. She noticed a faint chakra signal pulse about five feet to the left of Kiba and closing in.

"That settles it." Naruto said as he exited the shadow realm on Kibas left. "That was the last insult. Maybe this'll teach you to watch your mouth." he said and grabbed Kibas left arm with his own left. He lifted the arm and twisted it so the elbow was facing the ground. Naruto clenched his right fist and prepared to strike.

"First it's your arm." Naruto said and struck at the elbow, snapping it, making Kiba scream in pain. "And now your legs." he said and moved so he was standing in front of Kiba. He grabbed Kibas shoulders and jumped. In the air he used his grip on Kibas shoulders to change his angle so his feet were aiming for Kibas knees. Deciding it might not be enough force he used his arms to pull himself towards Kiba.

Kibas legs broke with a sickening snap.

"I told you not to insult my senseis again. Why do you persist?" Naruto asked calmly. Kiba on the other hand, was in too much pain to hear him. Naruto turned to Hayate. "Proctor. This match is over."

Hayate nodded and coughed. "Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto."

Medics came to get Kiba while Naruto walked up to the stands. Once he got to his team he was confronted by team 8 with sensei.

"Naruto-san." Shino said calmly. "Was it really necessary to hurt him that much?"

"You people heard me at the beginning of the first exam. I told him that I would hurt him if he made fun of my senseis again. He didn't listen. It's his own fault." Naruto answered and Shino nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"But did you have to break both his legs and his arm." Kurenai asked getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yes. I've tried talking and it didn't work. It seems that the only way to ram anything into that arrogant brain of his is to beat it into him."

Two new names flickered on the screen.

_Haruno Sakura_

_VS_

_Yamanaka Ino_

Sakura looked determined when she saw who she was fighting. She was stopped when she was heading down to the arena by Naruto.

"Lose and I won't teach you." he said making her eyes widen.

"I won't lose."

The match was ended with a tie. Sakura and Ino fought evenly and ended each other at the same time with a punch to the face.

Sakura woke up in the stands with a frown on her face.

"I lost didn't I?" she asked herself sadly.

"You didn't lose. It was a tie. That counts as a win for me." Naruto said crouching down next to her. "You showed fighting spirit. I'll teach you." he said with a smile that Sakura returned. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet to watch the rest of the matches.

_Rock Lee_

_VS_

_Yoroi_

The match ended quickly. Yoroi tried to suck the chakra out of Lees fists to soften the blow but was surprised when he found that Lee didn't use chakra. Lee finished him off with a Omote Renge (Secondary Lotus).

When Naruto saw Lee fighting he got an urge to face him. This guy used only hand-to-hand combat. He would be fun to fight. When he noticed the green tights, the eyebrows and the bowl cut he figured he must be the student of that other green freak.

'Why didn't I see the resemblance until now?' he thought.

_Tsurugi_

_VS_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

This match also ended quickly. Sasuke had stolen a move from Lee and used it to create his own move that he called Shi Shi Rendan (Lion Combo). The rubber like man managed to stay awake through the move but was taken out by a Ryuuka no jutsu (Dragon Fire).

_Temari_

_VS_

_TenTen_

This match took a little longer than the others. TenTen was a long range fighter just like Temari. TenTen threw her weapons and Temari blew them away with her fan. After ten minutes of boring long range fighting Temari won.

_Tsuchi Kin_

_VS_

_Nara Shikamaru_

This match made Naruto laugh. Shikamaru used his shadow to make Kin slam her head into the wall.

_Hyuuga Hinata_

_VS_

_Hyuuga Neji_

This match pissed Naruto off to no end. How someone could do that to his own blood was beyond him. Neji kept talking about fate and kept mentally torturing Hinata. He had to admit that Hinata was strong though. Not physically, but mentally. Everytime she got knocked down she got up again. When Neji was about to strike her heart the jounins jumped down and stopped him. Neji spouted some nonsence about favoring the main house.

_Kankuro_

_VS_

_Akimichi Chouji_

This match was interesting. Kankuro was a puppet user who stayed away from his opponents while Chouji was a close range fighter. Chouji used his Baika no jutsu (Multi size technique) and the Nikudan Sensha (Meat ball tank) to crush Kankuros puppets. He was about to win when one of the puppet Karasus' arm fired a poisoned kunai that nicked the rolling Chouji, sending him into blissful unconsciousness while rolling into the wall.

_Aburame Shino_

_VS_

_Abumi Zaku_

This match was brutal. There wasn't much fighting but Shino sent his bugs into the pipes in Zakus arms, jamming them. When Zaku tried to use them the pipes blew up, taking his arms with them.

_Sabaku no Gaara_

_VS_

_Kinuta Dosu_

Naruto knew the outcome of this match before it even started. Though he became kind of concerned when Gaara started talking to himself.

'Is he talking to his demon?' Naruto thought while the others thought he was just crazy.

Gaara simply sent a wave of sand towards Dosu who was taken by surprise. All that was left of Dosu was a bloody spot on the ground.

The Hokage once again called everyone to stand in front of him. He explained that they would have a month off to train until the third exam. They also had to each take a slip of paper with a number on it. The set up was:

Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji

Sabaku no Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke

Temari vs Nara Shikamaru

Rock Lee vs Kankuro with Abrame Shino facing the winner.

When Naruto got back to his house he was met by Kung Lao.

"Hey Naruto. The White Lotus has summoned me. I don't know how long I'll be gone but I want you to practice the Whirlwind Kick until you have mastered it." he said and Naruto nodded.

"I will sensei. Have a safe journey." he said before walking into his library. He was going to look through the seal section.

'What could force a container go nuts like that?' he thought and created twenty Kage bunshins to help him look through the scrolls and books.

"Alright guys. You look through the demon seals and container seals while I'll go investigate the snakes seal." he ordered his clones who nodded.

He found a book called '_Forbidden and dangerous seals_'. In the book he found his own seal, the Shiki Fuujin and other seals he couldn't understand.

'Ah! Here it is. The Oni Juuin. Good thing Tou-san made a few notes of it. It's way too complex for me right now. Oh well. Study time.' he thought and created twenty more Kage bunshins.

"Let's start making notes!"

Haku had heard that the competitors of the chunnin exam had returned and went home to greet Naruto. She found him sleeping in the library on top of a bunch of notes.

'Information overload or exhaustion? Maybe both.' she thought before heading to her room to get some sleep of her own.

Naruto woke up the next morning, wrote some training instructions for Haku, showered, changed into his White Lotus clothes and hat and walked out.

He went to the Hokages office. He found him talking to his two old teammates. The two council members Homura and Koharu.

"Hokage-sama." he said and bowed.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. It's good to see you but I'm kind of busy at the moment." Sarutobi said and gestured for the two council members.

"It won't take long. All I want is the directions to Mitarashi Ankos house." Naruto told Sarutobi who raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And why do you want to see her?"

"Because after working all night on it I think I've found a... let's call it a cure, for the Oni Juuin." Naruto said making the threes eyes widen.

"You have?!" Sarutobi asked with a smile.

"I don't know. I said I think I've found it. I need someone to test it on."

"Fine, fine." Sarutobi said and pushed a button on his intercom. "Send someone to get Mitarashi Anko for me."

"Yes sir."

"Homura-kun, Koharu-chan. Would you like to watch?" Sarutobi asked his two former teammates who nodded.

"Yes please. I'd like to see if Naruto-san is as good as his father with seals." Homura said.

"Well, not yet. I'm in training." Naruto said with a smile.

Fifteen minutes later Anko entered the office.

"This better be good old man. This is my day off."

"It could be good." Naruto said. "Or it could go horribly wrong."

"Hey! You're that kid from the chunnin exams!" Anko said and pointed at Naruto. "Where's your mask?" she asked and Naruto smiled.

"I'm not fighting. I don't need it." he said. "But we're getting off topic. I need you to be my guinea pig."

"Guinea pig? For what?" Anko asked eying him suspiciously.

"I think I may have found a cure for the Oni Juuin. But I'm not sure if it'll work."

"What do you mean?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It seems that the Oni Juuin is a seal that takes a piece of the users soul and places it in the seal. The piece of soul enters your mind and corrupts it. The suppression seal you have has that piece of soul caged right now. But if I am correct then I can remove that soul and keep the seal, giving you an extreme chakra booster. But it's up to you. Would you like me to try?" Naruto asked and interrupted Anko before she could answer. "Know that you can die if it goes wrong."

"It doesn't matter. I'd rather die than have that snake corrupt my mind." Anko said. "So what do you want me to do?" she asked and Naruto smiled before taking a brush and ink out of his pouch.

"Strip."

After five minutes of arguing Anko had finally agreed to take off her coat and shirt and was sitting on the floor in the middle of the Hokages office with Naruto drawing on her upper body.

"Don't worry. It's not like I haven't seen this before." he said with a smile making Anko blush and the three elders minds fill up with perverted thoughts.

"You two didn't...?" Sarutobi asked gesturing for the two.

"You can come out of your perv mode old man." Naruto said as he continued drawing on Anko. "I helped her in the forest of death when she was injured. I'm twelve years old for gods sake!"

"Really?" Anko asked incredulously. "I thought you were fifteen."

"Yeah. I think that's because of the fox." Naruto said and finished drawing. "I guess he didn't want me to be a short killing machine."

"What?" Sarutobi asked with wide eyes. "Have you talked to him?"

"Yes. He came to me in my dreams when I was ten and told me to kill everyone, take everything I wanted, rule the earth and yadda yadda. He can't do anything right now though. As soon as I found my library I looked through the seal section and found some useful ones that I added to this one. I cut off his mental connection with me, cut off his access to my senses and placed a chakra storage on it."

"Chakra storage?" Homura asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. I have a seal that takes the fox' chakra, converts it to my own and stores it for later use. The storage is as big as my normal chakra reserves. So technically I have a double chakra reserve."

"That's fascinating..." Sarutobi started but was interrupted by Anko.

"Hello! Half naked woman waiting for you to finish here!" she shouted snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Oh! Right!" Naruto said and stood behind Anko. "Are you sure you want to do this? If it fails you will be in a lot of pain before dieing. And if it works you will still be in a lot of pain."

Anko nodded. "Do it."

Naruto took a deep breath before starting a long chain of handseals. The chain ended in Dragon.

"Sealing technique: Demon purification seal!" he shouted and slammed his hand on the Oni Juuin. Anko screamed and started writhing in pain. Naruto stepped back and watched.

"Let's see if this worked."

After fifteen more seconds of screaming Anko stopped and just laid there panting.

"Well I'll be damned. It worked." Naruto said happily and walked over to Anko. He looked on her shoulder and saw that one of the three tomoes were gone. "Good. The soul container is gone. Now there's just the strength enhancer and the chakra enhancer left. Congratulations Anko-san, you're alive." he said and Anko smiled before passing out. Naruto covered her up with her coat and picked her up.

"Old man, where does she live?"

"She lives on Kyuudaime street. Top floor of the apartment complex." Sarutobi said and Naruto nodded.

"Well then, see you later old man." Naruto said and jumped out the window. He took her home and put her in her bed.

She woke up about thirty minutes later and looked around.

'Was it all a dream?' she thought and put her hand on her shoulder. She got out of bed and looked in the mirror. She noticed that the cursed seal was missing a tomoe. She just stared at her reflection wide eyed before running to her window. She opened it an stuck her head out.

"YES!" was heard through the whole village.

On the other side of the village, in his home, Naruto chuckled.

"It seems she woke up." he told Haku who was trying to create an ice clone.

Suddenly a distortion in the air appeared and Scorpion appeared stepped out of it.

"Naruto. I've just found out that Shao-Kahn has sent another assassin after you." he said making Naruto look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who?"

"I don't know." Scorpion said shaking his head. "All I know is that she's a former Lin Kuei. Her codename is... Frost I think."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Frost!" he growled.

"Hm. It seems you've heard of her. Well, see ya." and with that he disappeared in a distortion again.

"Are you worried?" Haku asked and Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. A little." he answered before noticing that Haku had stopped. "Get back to training before I freeze you."

Three hours later the doorbell rang. Naruto opened the door only for his mouth to be assaulted by a pair of lips.

Anko stopped kissing him and settled for hugging him instead.

"Thank you." she whispered with tears in her eyes. Then she reverted back to her old cheerful self. "You wanna go on a date?"

Naruto just stared at her. "I'm twelve."

"So? Like I said, you look like fifteen."

Naruto stared some more. "Now?"

"Yes." Anko said and grabbed his hand and started pulling him with her. "I know this great dango place."

"Wait!" Naruto said and went back into his house. He came back a couple of seconds later with his hat on his head. "Haku, I'm going out!" he shouted before he closed the door.

"Who's Haku?" Anko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's my apprentice."

"Wow. Twelve years old and already you have an apprentice."

During their date they talked mostly about the chunnin exams and Anko decided to play a game. The game was 'What's the most brutal way you've ever killed anyone'. Naruto won by having ripped out a mans spine and shoved it down the mans throat. Anko decided to remember to do that.

Naruto blushed when she mentioned the kiss she'd given him.

"Aww, was I your first kiss?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto just stared at her again. "I spent the first six years of my life with a clan of Shaolin monks and the from the I spent the next six years with a clan of ninjas who didn't do anything other than train and do missions. And I'm twelve. Of course it was my first kiss." he said and crossed his arms. "Though I couldn't really call it a kiss. It was more like a mouth raping." he mumbled.

"So tell me." Anko said. "Why do you do all of this for me?"

"Do what?"

"First you save me in the forest and stay there until I wake up and not just leave me there and then you remove that snakes soul from my body. Why?"

"Because it was the right thing to do." Naruto said making Anko snort.

"Bullshit! I mean yeah, it was the right thing to do but with the Oni Juuin you chose between me and the Uchiha, why did you pick me?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I like you."

"Wait. You like me?" Anko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not like that." Naruto said disappointing Anko. "At least not yet." he blurted out before even thinking.

'Why did I say that?'

'Yes! Chance!'

"Well." Naruto said quickly and got up. "I gotta get home and make sure that Haku is training. See ya around." he said and disappeared, leaving a pouting Anko.

Once home he started mumbling to himself.

"Why the hell did I tell her that? I didn't want to say that did I? Maybe I did... Argh! I'm so confused!" he shouted and created forty Kage bunshins. "Alright. Twenty of you are going to practice the whirlwind kick. The rest of you follow me. We're gonna go study our seals."

A week passed with Naruto looking for Jiraiya. He found him near the hot springs.

"Jiraiya-sensei."

"Hm?"

"I need you to teach me how to do a five pronged seal."

"A five pronged seal? Why?"

"It's to help a possible ally."

"Is it the Suna kid?" Jiraiya asked with his arms crossed.

"Yes."

"Sorry. Can't help you." Jiraiya said and started walking away making Naruto go wide eyed.

"What?! Why?!"

"I'm not really supposed to tell you this, but according to my spies Suna and Oto are going to try to invade us soon. We can't involve ourselves with the enemy."

"But that's all the more reason to help him. If we don't do something about his seal he may unleash his demon!"

Jiraiya sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

Another week passed and Naruto set ten clones on mastering the five pronged seal.

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha when Sub-zero appeared next to him.

"I heard from Scorpion that Frost is coming for you."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you worried?"

"A little."

Sub-zero shook his head. "Don't be Naruto. Worry will only lead to self doubt. And if you doubt yourself you will lose. Have faith."

"Sub-zero-sama. When she comes. Can I fight her alone?" Naruto asked and Sub-zero nodded.

"If you wish. But I will interfere if you start losing."

"No. This will be a test. If I can't beat her then that means that I've gotten nowhere after four years of training."

"Naruto. You don't have to fight her. I know you two were like brother and sister."

"No. I have to fight her. She's coming after me because of that prophecy, and thus you might say that it's my destiny to fight her."

"Destiny? You're just making up excuses to fight her aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"You just have to prove that you're better than her don't you?"

Naruto was quiet for a few seconds. "Yes..."

"Fine then. If she attacks when I'm near I will make sure no one interferes." Sub-zero said making Naruto smile.

"Thank you Sub-zero-sama."

"So the third exam starts in two weeks right?" Sub-zero asked as they sat down in Ichiraku Ramen.

"Yes. Are you coming to watch?" Naruto asked and looked at Ayame. "A large miso please."

Sub-zero looked at Ayame as well. "I'll take one too."

"Coming right up." Ayame said with a smile and went to the back.

"Cute." Sub-zero said looking at Ayame. "Yes. I'm coming. Noob, Reptile and Smoke are coming as well."

"What about Shujinko-sensei?"

"He says that he's not as young as he used to be. He can't handle such a long trip."

"Bullshit." Naruto said as Ayame came out with their ramen. "Lazy ass sensei." he said making Sub-zero laugh.

"Yeah. That's what I called him." Sub-zero said and removed his mask. "He slapped me."

"He's gotten a little cranky in his old age, hasn't he?" Naruto asked and picked up his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu." they both said before they started eating.

Another week. Naruto was getting anxious. He nearly went after Frost himself. He was itching for a fight. He wanted to kill her. The traitor he used to call a sister.

_Flashback 6 years ago_

"_Hey there little guy. My name is Frost. What's yours?" asked a woman with ice blue hair and eyes._

"_I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto answered looking at the womans clothes. "Your clothes look like Sub-zero-samas."_

"_I know. I'm his apprentice." Frost said with a smile._

"_Really? Me too!" Naruto said with a grin._

"_But you're not related to the Lin Kuei." Frost said with a confused expression on her face._

"_No but apparently Sub-zero-sama is doing old man Raiden a favor."_

_Frost giggled. "Old man? You do know that lord Raiden's not any normal man right."_

"_Yeah, he's the god of thunder and protector of earth realm and bla bla bla. He still looks like an old man to me." Naruto said making Frost giggle again._

"_Well, come on. I was just going to see Sub-zero-sensei. Would you like to come with?"_

"_Sure. I was going to meet with him too." Naruto said and took Frosts outstretched hand. She grabbed him and put him on her back._

"_So Naruto. How old are you?" she asked on the way to Sub-zeros quarters._

"_I'm six."_

"_Six huh? That's young. Where are you from?"_

"_Well, I'm originally from a ninja village called Konoha but old man Raiden took me away from there to the White Lotus Society when I was a newborn. Kung Lao was the one who trained me. Then I came here three days ago."_

"_The White Lotus huh? You couldn't have learned that much in six years, especially when you started learning when you were what? Three?" Frost asked and Naruto nodded._

"_Yeah. But I'm going to go to Konoha and train with Lao-sensei when I'm twelve."_

"_So you're just gonna stay here for six years? That's a bummer. I already like you and it makes me sad to know that you won't stay for too long." Frost said with a pout._

"_I'll visit! I promise that I'll come and visit you every weekend."_

"_Good. I'll hold you too it."_

_Flashback 5 years ago_

_Naruto and Frost had gotten a lot closer the past year. They were like brother and sister, always training together, Naruto always trying to do better than her._

"_Good. You almost got it that time." Frost said as she watched Naruto trying to make an ice clone._

"_I only need a couple of more tries." Naruto said panting._

"_Don't worry Naruto. It took me exactly thirty three tries to make an ice clone when I was ten. You're seven and that was your thirty first try. Let's just call it a day."_

"_No! I only need one more try and then I've finally beaten you!"_

_Frost sighed. "Fine. One more try."_

"_Okay. Here we go." Naruto said and closed his eyes._

_'Concentrate. Concentrate.' he kept repeating this in his mind as he focused on spreading his ice chakra through his entire body. 'Compress it and... release!' he thought and jumped backwards as a complete ice clone appeared in his place._

_He smiled as he looked at the clone. He turned to Frost. "I beat you." he said tiredly before collapsing._

_Frost just stood there looking at the clone with wide eyes. 'That's a new record time. The old record was mine. But he isn't stronger than me right? At least not yet. Unless I find a way to get even stronger.' she thought before noticing that Naruto had collapsed._

_Flashback 4 years ago_

"_Nee-chan! Why?!" Naruto shouted at Frost in the forest behind the Lin Kuei temple._

"_Because you have potential Otouto." Frost said making Naruto confused._

"_You did it because of me?"_

"_Yes." Frost said with her head lowered, her bangs covering her eyes. "You're becoming so strong so fast Naruto-kun. I can't have that. With the dragon medallion I can become stronger than you ever even dreamed of! If you become stronger than me then I can't take the title of Grandmaster when Sub-zero resigns!"_

"_You'd do this, betray the clan, betray Sub-zero-sama and me for a position in the clan?!"_

"_I'm sorry Naruto-kun. Since I didn't get the medallion, the only way to become the strongest is by killing you." Frost said making Narutos eyes widen. He didn't even have time to react before he was hit by an ice blast , encasing him in a block of ice._

_Frost walked up to the frozen Naruto and shed a tear for the boy. "I'm sorry Otouto." she said and kicked the block with all her power to smash it._

_But something happened. The block of ice turned into a fiery red. No matter how much or hard Frost hit it, it didn't break._

"_Damn it!" she cursed when she felt a chakra signal approaching. She fled as quickly as she could._

_Sub-zero arrived at the scene and saw the red block of ice Naruto was encased in._

_'The Kyuubi must've protected him.' he thought with sigh of relief. During the two years Naruto had spent with the Lin Kuei Sub-zero and Narutos other senseis had come to think of him as a son. Not that they would ever tell anyone that. 'Now how do I get him out of there?' and just as he thought that the red chakra melted the ice letting Naruto out._

_Sub-zero looked at the shivering form of Naruto and then at the tracks that Frost had left. A snow storm was approaching. Should he take Naruto back inside or follow Frost? He chose to pick up Naruto and run back to the temple._

_End flashback_

Naruto got out of his couch at 1 am and decided to take a walk to clear his mind. He went to the top of the Hokage monument and gazed at the village.

"Uzumaki Naruto." said a cold voice from behind him.

"Sabaku no Gaara." Naruto stated without looking back.

"Mother wants your blood."

"You do know that your "Mother" is a guy right?"

"Mother is neither a man or woman. Mother is Mother." Gaara said making Naruto laugh.

"No. Mother is a demon that likes to terrorize your mind and try to eat your soul." Naruto said and turned around. "You want to be able to sleep again Gaara-san?"

"I am unable to sleep."

"No you're not. You can sleep but the demon takes over when you do." Naruto said making Gaara narrow his eyes.

"How do you know that."

"I've studied all kinds of seals. I know that you have a two pronged seal keeping in that demon when it shouldn't even be able to hold a dog." Naruto said and pointed at Gaaras stomach. "I'm guessing they put a berserker seal one there as well to help the demon be able to take over your so he forgets about breaking open the seal. I can help you with that."

They stood there staring at each other for a while until Gaara spoke.

"How?" he asked.

"By removing the berserker seal and then quickly placing a five pronged seal over the two pronged one. Then I can block off his access to your sences, your mental connection, place a storage seal on you and then I can place a barrier seal around the main seal. It'll lock him up nicely."

"How do you know that?"

Naruto smiled. "Because I've done it on myself." he said making Gaaras eyes widen.

"Do you have one too?"

"Yes. I'm the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Now do you wanna do it or not?"

"Yes I do. But what do you want from me?"

"I want to be your ally. I want you to fight with us in the invasion that's coming." Naruto said making Gaara go wide eyed again.

"How do you know about that?"

Naruto smiled. "I have my sources. Now come on. Lift up your shirt." he said and Gaara complied. Naruto inspected the seal. Yep. Just as I thought. Now hold still. This may hurt." he performed some hand seals and a purple glow appeared in his left hand and five blue orbs appeared on his right hands fingers.

"Fuuin Kai (Seal release)!" he called and slammed his left hand into Gaaras stomach. The chakra of the Shukaku started to leak out of Gaara making him scream in pain.

Naruto raised his right hand. "Gogyo fuuin (Five pronged seal)!" he called and slammed it into Gaaras stomach. Gaara stopped screaming and fell to the ground.

"It can still talk to you right now but I don't think you can take anymore today. Go home and get some sleep. Meet me here tomorrow at 5 pm. I'll take care of the rest then."

"Thank you." Gaara said before standing up tiredly. He turned around and slowly walked away.

Naruto smiled and sat down on the monument.

The next day Gaara showed up at 5 pm sharp to see Naruto already waiting.

"Alright. I'm gonna draw some seals on you." he said and held up a brush.

Some seals... It took fifteen minutes to draw all the seals. He formed some hand seals and placed his hands on either side of Gaaras seal. "Fuuin." he said and pushed chakra into the seal.

This time it didn't hurt. Gaara got a warm feeling in his stomach and Shukakus complains and insults faded away.

Once it was over Naruto saw Gaara looking around. "It's quiet now."

Naruto smiled. "Come on. Let's sit down."

Once they'd sat down Gaara looked at Naruto.

"How do you endure it?"

"Endure what."

"The hate... The stares... Everything."

"I don't get any stares or hate. I've been living far away from this village for twelve years."

"Then you can't help me get rid of them..." Gaara said with his head lowered.

"I think I can. Not being a bloodthirsty guy who kills for fun might be one way to stop the hate."

"That was because the Shukaku told me to do it."

"Then just act kind towards everyone." Naruto said making Gaara look at him.

"I tried that when I was young. They still hated me."

"Keep at it. With time they will know that you're not a demon."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Naruto said with a comforting smile.

"Thank you Uzumaki Naruto. I will aid you in any way I can during the invasion." Gaara said getting up.

"It's appreciated. And just call me Naruto."

"Good luck in the third exam... Naruto." Gaara said and shunshined away.

Five days later Naruto and the rest of the finalists excluding Sasuke were standing in front of a proctor who introduced himself as Genma.

"Alright. First match is Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji."

Naruto and Neji stood in front of each other just staring. Naruto was once again wearing his Lin Kuei suit.

"You look like you have something to say." Neji said.

"Well, all I need to say is that I'm gonna kick your ass."

'His eyes tell me that he has no fear at all. He has complete confident in his own abilities.' Neji thought. He was surprised when Naruto blurred out of sight. Naruto appeared right in front of Neji, delivering a back spin kick to his face.

'Fast!' Neji thought as he flew through the air. He flipped in mid air and landed on his feet. 'Time to get serious. Byakkugan!'

Naruto saw Neji charging him so he gathered some ice in his hand and fired an ice blast that Neji skillfully dodged.

'I'm going for a one hit kill.' Neji thought when he ran towards Naruto. He took aim and attempted a strike to the heart.

Naruto saw this and quickly spread his ice chakra through his body before back flipping out of the way, leaving an ice clone in his place.

Neji, who had no time to stop, ran straight into the clone. The ice of the clone spread to cover Nejis entire body. Naruto walked up to the frozen Hyuuga and kicked him in the face, smashing the thin ice covering him and sending a few ice shards into his face.

"That was a cowardly trick." he said and wiped some blood off his mouth.

"I know. But it was fun." Naruto said with a smirk.

"You might as well give up. It's your destiny to lose to me." Neji said arrogantly.

Naruto put a hand on his chin. "Umm, no it's not. My destiny goes way past the chunnin exams. Not that I really believe in destiny but people says that it's my destiny to compete in Mortal Kombat in three years." Naruto said.

"And how do you know that?"

"Through a prophecy that was told about three thousand years ago." Naruto answered with a smile. "Your eyes may be able to see a lot Neji." Naruto said and blurred out of sight. He appeared on Nejis right side. "But they can't see the future." he said and grabbed Nejis shoulder before slamming his foot down on the side of Nejis kneecap. Neji cried out in pain before falling to his knees. Naruto took this opportunity to slam his knee into Nejis face, sending him flying. He blurred out of sight again and appeared behind Neji to slam his elbow into Nejis gut, slamming him into the ground.

Neji laid there coughing until an axe kick to his ribs sent him to the dreamland.

Genma pointed at Naruto. "Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto."

The crowd broke into wild cheers making Naruto smile before going to the contestants box. Once he got up there he smiled at Gaara. "If you win your match we're going to face each other." he said and Gaara smiled, a real smile and not a bloodthirtsty smirk, making Temari and Kankuro nearly pass out from shock.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Up in the Kages booth Jiraiya and Sub-zero were standing on each side of the Hokages chair.

Jiraiya smiled. "It seems it worked." he whispered to Sarutobi who raised an eyebrow along with Sub-zero.

"What worked?"

"Naruto has been learning sealing and has placed a five pronged seal on top of the Suna kids two pronged seal. He's locked the demon up tight. It seems they're now friends and maybe allies. We may get the Suna kids help in the invasion." Jiraiya said making Sarutobi smile.

"It seems Naruto-kun can make friends with anyone."

Meanwhile the "Kazekage" was watching the Hokage in distress.

'Damn it! I could've handled Sarutobi and Jiraiya at once but not Sarutobi, Jiraiya and Sub-zero. I was lucky to get away alive the last time I fought him!' he thought and gestured for one of his bodyguards to lean in.

"Call off the attack we don't stand a chance when there's a bunch of Lin Kuei here as well." he whispered and the bodyguard nodded before diappearing in a swirl of sand.

A jounin by the name of Raidou poofed in next to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama. We can't find Uchiha Sasuke." he whispered making Sarutobi sigh.

"It'll piss off the crowd but we'll have to disqualify him."

"Demo, Hokage-dono." Kazekage said. "Most people here came just to watch this match. If you disqualify him they may become quite upset."

"But if you don't disqualify him then you can forget about an alliance with the Lin Kuei Sarutobi-dono." Sub-zero said. "We hate favoritism and neglect."

"Gomen Kazekage-dono." Sarutobi said. "But we really need this alliance. And I don't think the crowd will be too upset when we have so many fine shinobi here." he said and nodded to Raidou. Raidou nodded back before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. He appeared again next to Genma and whispered in his ear.

Genma turned to the crowd. "Uchiha Sasuke is not here. Therefore he will be disqualified." he said and waited for the explosion. There was none. There were a few boos but nothing else.

The next match was the most boring match Naruto had ever seen. Shikamaru vs Temari. Shikamaru just sat there waiting for the sun to set enough for his shadow to reach her while she just kept her distance. He eventually caught her though but gave up anyway.

The next match was Lee vs Kankuro but Kankuro gave up so it was Lee vs Shino. Lee kept trying to get past Shinos bugs that covered Shino much like Gaaras sand shield. After about five minutes of non stop bug smashing Shino raised his hand.

"I give up." he said shocking the whole crowd. "I would never be able to hit you. Since you don't use chakra my bugs would never be able to slow you down. And my bugs are too valuable for me to smash." and with that he walked off the field.

"Very well." Genma said and pointed at Lee. "Shousha Rock Lee." he said and Lee left the arena. "Next match is Uzumaki Naruto vs Sabaku no Gaara."

Naruto and Gaara both used their own ways of getting down. Naruto melted into the shadow while Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand. They stood in front of each other staring. They bowed.

Naruto took the stance for the Shotokan, Sub-zeros style, while Gaara just crossed his arms. Naruto smirked before charging. He attempted a chop to the gut but it was stopped by Gaaras sand. He then attempted a spinning kick to the head but the sand stopped that too. Naruto jumped away.

"That sand of yours is somewhat of a bother." he said before smiling. "But I know how to stop it."

He charged up an ice blast and fired it at Gaara whose eyes widened. The sand blocked the ice blast but was frozen as well. The ice spread form Gaaras sand shield to his gourd where all his chakra filled said was stored. Gaara quickly took off his gourd when he saw the ice beginning to freeze it too.

"There. Are you any good at Taijutsu Gaara?" Naruto asked and decided to take the stance for the Shaolin fist this time.

Gaara took a stance that Naruto vaguely recognized. He pulled back his right hand as if he was going to punch someone and stretched out his left arm halfway. "I know a little."

The eyes of all five Lin Kueis sidened when they all recognized the fighting style.

"Sun Bin!" they all shouted at once.

"You've been taught by Kabal?!" Naruto asked getting a nod from Gaara.

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"Yeah. He's a nomad who stops by at a town near our temple sometimes. He's a fighter of Earthrealm. He trained you?"

"Yes."

Naruto smiled. "Then this might just get fun." and with that he charged. He started off with a gut punch put it was blocked and countered with a jab to the jaw.

Naruto backed away and rubbed his jaw. "Ow, that hurt." and he charged again with a sweeping back kick. Gaara jumped over it but didn't expect Naruto to follow through with the kick and hit him in the face with a back spin kick. Gaara flew ten feet before landing.

Gaara charged with a chest opener where he slammed his finger into Narutos chest, nearly breaking a rib. Naruto, thinking quickly, made an ice clone, freezing Gaara where he stood with his fingers in Ice Narutos chest. Naruto smiled and sent a spinning kick to Gaaras head, breaking the ice and Gaaras nose. He then continued delivering punches and kicks at a speed Gaara was hardly able to follow. Naruto hit Gaara with his favorite combo, a right and a left hook to the gut followed by a bicycle kick to the chin. Gaara flew through the air and landed on the ground with a groan. He got up again and charged. He attempted a right hook to the face but Naruto dodged it easily.

"Your movements are getting slower. Are you tired?" Naruto asked as he grabbed the back of Gaaras collar and bent him over before slamming his knee into the redheads gut and then an elbow to the neck. Gaara could only nod since that knee had taken his away his ability to breathe. "Then I'll finish it now okay?" Naruto ran up to Gaara and grabbed him by the collar again and pulled him up to his feet before he hit him in the gut and tossed him into the air along with himself. He used the gravity along with his own weight to slam Gaaras face into the ground. Gaara sat up and looked around dizzily.

"You win." he said while panting and wiping some blood off his nose. "I'm not that good at Taijutsu. But the next time we fight each other I will be a lot stronger."

Naruto walked up to him and held out his hand. "Good fight."

Gaara grabbed it and smiled. "For you maybe. You won. Proctor, I give up."

"Fine. Shousha Uzumaki Naruto." Genma said making the crowd burst into cheers and applauds again. Naruto bowed to Gaara and then the audience. A swirl of leaves in the middle of the arena made the audience stop clapping. Out of the leaves appeared Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Are we late?" Kakashi asked lazily.

"Yes you are Kakashi. Your student was disqualified about an hour ago." Genma said making Sasuke go wide eyed.

"What?! Why didn't you wait for me?!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto decided to speak up. "Because punctuality is needed for any shinobi. Even those from "elite" clans."

"Shut up loser!" Sasuke shouted before turning to the Hokage. "I demand you let me fight my match!" he shouted making the crowd go wide eyed. He dared ordering the Hokage around?

"Too late Sasuke-san." Genma said in a bored tone. "Gaara has already moved on and has now fought and lost to Naruto."

Sasuke turned to Naruto and growled. "Then you're the one I need to fight!" he shouted and charged up his new technique, the Chidori. "Die!" and with that he charged Naruto who only had one thought on his mind.

'Is this guy for real?' he sighed and grabbed Sasukes wrist in the middle of the charge. "Your speed doesn't match mine yet."

"Let me go and let me kill you!" Sasuke shouted making Naruto look at Kakashi.

"Does this guy have a screw loose or something?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke screeched and pulled out a kunai with his left hand.

He tried to stab Naruto but before he could do that Naruto looked at him with his icy blue orbs. "You're annoying." he said and snapped Sasukes wrist easily (Yes I know! I stole it from Itachi but Sasuke's not gonna meet Itachi during the Tsunade mission so I let Naruto do it instead.)

Sasuke screamed in pain while a loud "YEAH!" was heard from the stands. Everyone looked and saw Reptile giving Naruto a thumbs up.

"That's the way to do it! Show him what the Lin Kuei do to arrogant little shits like him!" Reptile shouted while Noob and Smoke who were sitting on either side of him tried to hide behind anything they could find.

"Why did we bring him?" Smoke whispered to Noob who shook his head.

"We didn't bring him. He came along on his own."

"Why didn't we just send him back to the temple? He could've bugged that lazy ass Shujinko."

"I know." Noob said and grabbed Reptile and pulled him down. "Sit down you jackass! You're making a fool out of yourself!"

Naruto just watched the scene with a sweatdrop on his head. "Reptile-sensei..." he said with a shake of his head. "Jackass..." he looked up at the Hokages booth to see Sub-zero currently trying to bury his head in his hand.

"Come along Sasuke." Kakashi said and grabbed Sasukes shoulder. "You're delaying the matches." and with that he and Sasuke disappeared to the hospital in a swirl of leaves.

"Anyway. The next match is Temari vs Rock Lee. Can you two go back to the contestants booth so the other two can start their match?" Genma asked getting a nod from Naruto and Gaara.

Naruto and Gaara went past the contestants booth though. Instead they walked over to Narutos three senseis.

"Yo! Naruto! Hisashiburi (Short for Hisashiburi dana which means "Long time no see" or "It's been a long time")!" Reptile said with a grin, not that anyone could see it.

"Yo, Reptile-sensei, Smoke-sensei and Noob-sensei." Naruto said with a bow. "This is my friend Gaara. Gaara, meet Reptile, Smoke and Noob Saibot."

Gaara bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Smoke said. "It's good to see that Naruto has at least one friend outside the Lin Kuei."

"Hey guys!" Reptile shouted and pointed at Lee. "That guy looks like me! Do you think he might be one of my kin?"

"No Reptile-sensei." Naruto said with a shake of his head. "That's a spandex suit."

"Really?" Reptile asked and narrowed his eyes. "It's so tight it looks like his skin."

"He's the student of the best Taijutsu user of this village. I'm looking forward to face him." Naruto said.

The match went the way Naruto pictured it. Lee was too fast for Temaris wind and so he beat her fairly quickly.

"Alright! There will be a one hour break before the final match so that the combatants can catch their breaths." Genma announced and the crowd immediately got up to stretch their legs. Naruto decided to take Gaara to his favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku ramen.

One hour later Naruto and Lee were facing each other in the arena.

Naruto bowed. "I'm hoping you won't hold back in this match Lee-san."

Lee bowed back. "I won't Naruto-san."

"Alright. Are you both ready?" Genma asked getting nods from Naruto and Lee. "In that case, final match, Uzumaki Naruto vs Rock Lee. Hajime!" and the moment he said that Le charged Naruto with a Konoha Senpuu. Naruto ducked and attempted to hit Lee with a rising knee kick but Lee blocked and tried to hit Naruto with a right jab to the stomach. Naruto blocked the jab in the air and flipped to hit Lee with an axe kick. It connected with Lees collar bone. Lee jumped away to rub his now numb left arm.

"That's some kick you got there Naruto-san. I see you held back in your previous fights."

"Yeah, well, Gaara was not as skilled as you in Taijutsu and that Neji guy was careless because of his super strong belief in fate." Naruto said with a smile.

"Then let's step this up a notch." Lee said and pulled a pair of nunchucks out of his pouch.

"Let's." Naruto said and formed a Kori blade made out of ice (Sub-zeros weapon. I don't know if it's in Deadly Alliance or Deception but it is in Armageddon). He charged with a helm breaker that Lee blocked with the chain on his nunchucks. He had to use both weapons to stop the blade from cutting through the chain. Naruto, realizing it was useless to try and break the chucks, decided to try a horizontal slash to the legs but Lee jumped and tried to smash Narutos head with the nunchuck. Naruto rolled out of the way.

"Lee!" Gai shouted from the stands. "Take them off!"

"But sensei!" Lee said. "You've said that I can only take them off when protecting an important client."

"It's alright Lee, I'm giving you my permission."

"Very well." Lee said and reach for his leg warmers. He pulled them down to show a huge amount of weights on his legs. He held them out and smirked at Naruto. "Get ready." he told him and dropped the weights. There was an explosion of smoke and when it had cleared you could see two craters were the weights had landed. Lee smirked again before vanishing.

'Behind!' Naruto thought and turned around just in time to block an axe kick. Lee blurred away again and reappeared beind Naruto once again. Naruto had foreseen this though and jumped over Lees sweep kick. He turned in the air and tried another axxe kick on Lee who blurred away right before the kick connected.

Lee reappeared a few feet away from Naruto.

"How? How can you keep up with my speed? " he asked and Naruto smiled.

"I can't. Well, at least I can't keep up with your running speed but I can keep up with you strikes. That's the flaw in your weight training." Naruto said making Lee and Gai raise a simultaneous eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked and took his handbok out of his pouch and prepared to start writing.

"Well, you've only trained your legs. When you're doing weight training you need to train the entire body. Your running and kicking speed is a lot higher than before but you punches are just as slow as they were before. You need to have weights on your arms and torso too." Naruto said sagely. Lee nodded as he wrote all of it down.

Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of Lee. "It's not wise to keep your eyes off your opponent." he said and kicked Lee in the face with a back spin kick. Lee flew a few feet before landing.

"That was a cheap shot." he said and rubbed his cheek.

Naruto just smiled and pointed at himself with his thumbs. "I'm a ninja. Lies, deception, quick and quiet kills and cheap shots is what we do." he said and held up a finger. "First. Deception."

Another Naruto appeared behind Lee and held him in place.

The real Naruto walked up to Lee holding two fingers. "Second. Lies." he said and looked Lee in the eyes.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." he said and gave Lee a right hook to the jaw. Then he held up three fingers.

"Third. Quick and quiet kills." he said and formed a Kori blade. He put it against Lees neck. "Make a quick and quiet cut across the aorta together with the wind pipe, rendering your enemy unable to scream. Relax, I'm not gonna do it to you." he melted the Kori blade and took out a syringe with a blue liquid in it.

"This is something I got from Reptile-sensei. It'll take you out of the match because from what I've seen you're like me. Never gives up. That's why I'm going to inject you with this. 'The blue one makes you sleepy' sensei said. I'll just have to take his word for it." Naruto said and injected the blue liquid into Lees neck. Lee's body started to shake for a few seconds before he looked at Naruto with drowsy eyes.

"You're right." he mumbled. "It does make me sleepy." was all he could say before he went to the blissful land of dreams.

"Umm." Genma said. "Shousha Uzumaki Naruto."

Sub-zero buried his face in his hand. He then looked up at the sky. "Please oh mighty elder gods, don't let Naruto turn out to be Reptile." he begged the sky.

"Why don't you want that?" Sarutobi asked.

"Reptile is a guy who likes to use poisons, acid and other vicious stuff to torture and kill. He's also a little... strange."

"Strange?"

"Yes. You heard him before. Let's just say that he doesn't have all the tools in the box. He's an honorary member of the Lin Kuei like Naruto. He's not related by blood." Sub-zero said and sighed. "Not by a long shot..." he mumbled.

The crowd was cheering loudly for Naruto who just smiled and waved before walking off the field.

Once he got outside the arena Reptile slang an arm around his shoulders.

"You mentioned me!" he exclaimed with a smile.

Naruto looked to the right to see the rest of his Lin Kuei friends. He looked at them with pleading eyes.

Sub-zero sighed. "Reptile, let him go. I'm pretty sure he's tired and wants to go home."

"Fine." Reptile said and let go. "You did good Naruto. I'll see you when I see you." he said.

"Yeah I'll see you guys later." Naruto said with a wave and started walking home.

He got home and sat down on the couch with a sigh. "Man, there was no challenge at all in that exam. The only challenge would've been that snake in the second but he didn't wanna fight I guess." he said to himself.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of being crazy." said a voice from behind him.

"Then I guess you talk to yourself all the time, don't you Anko-san?" Naruto asked and turned around. "And how the hell did you get in here?"

Anko shrugged. "I'm a ninja. I have my ways. And no, I don't talk to myself... all the time..." she said.

"And what are you doing here?"

"Can't I come see my favorite genin, sure to make chunnin?"

"No. And since when am I your favorite?"

"Since you fixed my seal." Anko said and sat down next to him. "And you're cute."

A swirl of sand appeared in the middle of the room. When the sand disappeared Gaara stood there with his arms crossed.

"Naruto. The invasion has been called off. Apparently the alliance between Konoha and the Lin Kuei has scared the Kazekage and Otokage enough to call it off."

"Good." Naruto said with a smile and stood up. "I'll go tell the Hokage." he said and turned to Anko. "You, out!"

"Fine, fine." Anko said with a pout and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto sighed before melting into the shadows while Gaara used his Suna shunshin.

Naruto appeared in the Hokages office to find him talking to the jounin senseis. When he heard them talking about who was to become chunnin Naruto decided to enter the shadow realm to eavesdrop.

"So who are we going to pick to become chunnin?"

"Well, Naruto for one. He's a good leader, has a great tactical mind and he's strong enough to be a jounin. I'm thinking that if he doesn't get any better missions soon he'll kill his teammates out of boredom. Or at least Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Yes. He also managed to read Lee like an open book. He knew exactly how he worked." Gai said.

"And Shikamaru. He has a great tactical mind like Naruto and knows when a mission is too tough. With training in his family jutsus he may turn out to become a great ninja." Asuma said.

"And Shino. He is about high chunnin level in skill and just like Shikamaru and Naruto has a good tactical mind." Kurenai added.

"I think Lee-san would be a good chunnin as well." Naruto said as he appeared behind Sarutobi, scaring the shit out of them.

"Naruto!" Sarutobi asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?!"

"I just came by to tell you that the invasion has been called off." Naruto said making everyone go wide eyed.

"What? How do you know that?" Kakashi asked.

"Gaara told me." Naruto answered and turned to Sarutobi. "Hey old man! Why haven't you told me that Konoha and the Lin Kuei are making an alliance?

"How did you know that?"

"Again, Gaara told me. Apparently that's what scared them off." Naruto said with a shrug. "Well, I'm going home to get some sleep. I'll see you when I see you!" he said and poofed away.

'He's learned shunshin too.' Sarutobi thought.

"So. Rock Lee huh?" Asuma asked.

"He may not have the best of tactical minds but he is strong and I'm sure he'd do anything to protect his teammates. I'm also sure he'd know when to abandon a mission." Gai said and Sarutobi nodded.

"It's settled then. Tomorrow, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino and Rock Lee will be promoted to chunnin. You are dismissed."

The next day Naruto was called to the Hokage tower, now he was standing in front of Hokage, the council and the jounins with Shikamaru, Shino and Lee wearing his White Lotus clothes.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino and Rock Lee. Because of your outstanding performance in the chunnin exams, we have decided too promote you to chunnin rank. You are now a commander class ninja and as such you have more responsibilities. Wear the vests with pride." Sarutobi said and handed the newly made chunnins their vests.

"Hai." the four chunnins said in unison and bowed. Naruto looked at his vest and saw that it was black with red edges and it had the symbols for the White Lotus and the Lin Kuei on the back. He looked up and saw Sarutobi smiling.

"I had it specially made for your clothes."

"Domo arrigato Hokage-sama." Naruto said and removed his White Lotus vest and put his new vest on.

The next morning he was half asleep in his bed when he heard an all too familiar and annoying voice.

"See? I told you he was hot underneath those clothes." came Ankos voice from the corner of the room making Narutos eyes widen.


End file.
